The Life Of A Blonde And A Brunette
by Dreaming Souls
Summary: Stella and Brandon are both high school students at Alfea High, and they hate each other's guts. They have this enemy to enemy thing since 9th grade, when they met. But what happens when they have to play romantic with each other for a play? Will they develop a feeling they've never felt for each other? Or will they continue to despise each other? Find out by reading.
1. Chapter 1 : MrOooh I'm so smart and hot

**Hey guys! I read so many amazing fanfics about Stella and Brandon, and I decided, why not do a fanfic myself? Yeah I know last time I didn't eve complete my story, but this time I promise that I won't delete it, even if it's bad it if I don't update in a long time. I just leave it here for new readers! I hope you guys like the first chapter! Plz review, follow and favourite :D **

Mr. Oooh I'm so smart and hot

Stella's POV

NOOO! Whyyyyy?! Of ALL the people available, Why BRANDON SHIELDS? WHY? And why with MEEE? Why not somebody else? Why me and him?

Why is he smirking at me? Why is he liking this? Why the hell is he so cool with this? Why why why? It's the only thing I'm asking!

Well, you may be asking something too right? You're probably asking, what am I talking about? Oh I'll tell you what I'm talking about!

You see, me and this really ugly guy...ok he's honestly the total opposite of ugly, but in my eyes, he's the most disgusting sight ever. But anyways, his name is Brandon, like I already mentioned, and guess what? I just got paired up with him in a play. Yeah of course that's totally fine, UNLESS IT HAS STUPID KISSING AND OTHER MUSHY SCENES IN IT!

I WILL NOT KISS MY ENEMY OF 4 YEARS! NEVER IN A MILLION GAZILLION TRILLION YEARS! Never.

I've gotta persuade the teacher right now to pair me up with someone else! I doubt it she will, because she's a really strict teacher, and I mean REALLY, and it's REALLY hard to change her mind once she's made it up, but it's worth a try.

I stood up from my seat, took a deep breath and said, "Mrs. Griselda, umm, if you don't mind, can you please pair me up with someone else? I'm not really, uhh, comfortable with my partner." I mumbled the last part annoyingly.

Well, it turned out the way I expected.

"Mrs. Solaria! When will you learn to have some manners? Do you not know how offensive that can be to your partner? You should be ashamed of yourself! I want you to be able to communicate and work with EVERYONE in this class!" She yelled loudly.

I opened my mouth to retort, but somebody else interrupted me.

"Yeah Stella, I mean, that was really offensive! You almost made me cry!" Brandon said innocently in front of Mrs. Griselda. That little...he know exactly what I'm thinking and I know exactly what he's thinking! That smirk of his makes me want to slap his face HARD.

"I was gonna make YOU cry? Really funny! I think you and your face are gonna be the one making me cry!" I said angrily, putting my head down and groaning.

The bell rang. At last, lunch time! The only time I get to meet up with my girls. I barely have any classes with any of them. I only have history class with Layla. To my disappoint, I have almost all of my classes with Brandon. At least I'm used to it..

"Hey girlies." Bloom announced sitting down with her lunch.

"Hey" I replied with a not-so-gleeful face.

"What's wrong Stel?" Musa said as she joined us with her lunch.

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that I'm paired up with 'Mr. Oooh I'm so smart and hot' for a really, and I mean really, romantic scene." I said with disgust.

"Aww Stella, it's alright! Cheer up! It's just an act." Tecna said.

"An act everyone will start gossiping about once me and Brandon play it" I sighed. What did I do to even deserve this?

"Yeah, but as long as it has no kissy stuff, you'll be fine" Layla said, chewing on her lunch.

"Umm, did I forget to tell you guys that it's a really romantic scene, and I mean really romantic?" I asked.

"No, you didn't sweetie" Flora said with a smile.

"Ok then I don't know why the hell you guys think there will be no kissing scene! There is a freaking kissing scene! Duhh" I said, as if it were obvious.

They all started choking on their food. Once they were calm they screamed, "SAY WHAT?!"

"I'm not lying, see." I said as I took out our outline or script and showed it to the girls.

"Impossible" Musa said, shaking her head.

"I only wish" I murmured disappointingly.

"So what will you do now?" Bloom asked, nervously.

"Touch him, hug him, be close to him, and most of all, kiss him, of course" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Awww!" Flora cooed. We all just looked at her like, what in the world?

"What? It's nice to see people being so lovey dovey!" She said, giggling.

"Oh of course it is" I said sarcastically.

By time we knew it, lunch was over. This means back to class. And also back to 'Mr. Oooh I'm so smart and hot.' Who does he think he is, calling himself all sorts of good things? He is so arrogant. Makes me want to punch him. HARD!

I entered class and sat down on my seat. We were all waiting for our teacher, Mr. Welson, to come. He's usually always late, so it gives us a bit of free time.

"Hey Stella, or should I say, girlfriend? Oh no, I got a better one. What about Princess Isabella the third?" He laughed as he called me the name of my character. Gives me a chance to do the same.

"Oh why hello to you too my darling Prince James. How is my handsome prince doing today?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Our play was about the times they had kings and queens, princesses and princes, Knights and servants and whatever the rest of them are.

"Oh by the way Stella, I'm really looking forward to doing this play with you. After all, it's not everyday I get to tease you around, or maybe it is!" He said bursting out in laughter.

"Haha that was so funny Brandon! It was so funny, I feel like punching you in the face right now. HARD! And if I wasn't so nice, I probably already would've!" I said loudly.

"Or maybe it's because you're scared. You think that if you'll punch me, I'll do something even worse, because you can't even deny it, I'm stronger than you." He said with a smug look on his face.

"I am NOT scared of YOU!" I replied. He's really pissing me off now.

"Then why don't you prove it and punch me?" He asked.

"I told you! I'm not as rude as you are! I'm way nicer and I have more respect than you do!" I said. Ha! That will teach him.

"Yeah right" He said, rolling his eyes.

I just ignored him. Now you know what I have to put up with every single day of my life. I can't wait to finish high school and finally get rid of him. I truly hate him. I don't even like him as a 'friend', and I never had since the day we met. I'll never love him! And I mean NEVER. People say we'd make a really good match together, but screw them! They don't know that for sure! I'm pretty positive I'll never date Brandon Shields, aka 'Mr. Oooh I'm so smart and hot'

**Hey guys! So that's it for chapter 1. Yeah, it's not much, but I'll try to make the chaps longer! PLZ review and stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2: Sensitive Stella?

Chapter 2: Sensitive Stella?

**Holaaaa! :) Thanks to the 5 people who read and reviewed. I hope I get more reviews soon. Plz share this fanfic with family and friends :)**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Guest - chapter 2 is right here :) thanks for reading and reviewing**

**SapphireBlue24 - I hope This was soon enough lol. Well, chapter is right here, but it's mostly about how Stella TRULY is and how she feels ;) thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Passion Unbroken - thanks for reading and reviewing! I love ur story There's something about Brandon! Lol I kinda used your's and StarStyleSunshine's idea of the music in the car thing, sorry! **I just found it kinda interesting! The story's **amazing! I hope you update it soon!**

**StellaSunny- Thanks for reading and reviewing! So glad you liked chapter 1. Hope you also like chapter 2 :)**

**Da123- yeah guys are such jerks :/ lol I was thinking of that type of plot too, Stella kisses Brandon and falls in love.. but let's and wait and see what will happen because I haven't planned the whole thing out ;) thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**StarStyleSunshine- Lol I kinda did get this idea from another fanfic, but I'm not doing the same thing cuz I have something else planned :) thanks so much! I love ur story Blonde Blossoms SOOO much too :D and I kinda used your's and PassionUnbroken's idea of the music in the car, sorry! I just found it kinda interesting! thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Stella's POV**

Ugh. This is making me hungry and bored! Why can't Brandon get his lines right? We're at the library trying to practice only our lines for now. We haven't started the acting yet, you know, because of all that...stuff in it.

"Ok, let's give it another try" Brandon said.

"I'd rather not" I said, sitting down on of the library chairs.

"Oh come on. We can't stop until we know the whole script!" Brandon said.

"You mean YOU can't stop until YOU know the whole script. You're the one having problems memorizing your lines!" I said, getting tired of arguing already.

Brandon sighed. I guess he gave up on arguing with me because he knew it was hopeless. I'm gonna admit that I was acting pretty stubborn, but it's true, I know all my lines perfectly and there's no way I'm saying those cheesy lines again. They make me feel sick.

"Fine. Let's go home and we'll practice tomorrow after school again, at this time, and at this place. Alright with you?" Brandon asked.

"YES!" I said loudly, hopping out of my chair. Most of the people shushed us because of my loudness.

We went outside the library. I suddenly remembered that I walked to the library from school, since it's really near, and Brandon drove here in his car. But I can't walk from here all the way home. That's pretty far. Oh no...

Maybe I could ask one of my friends to give me a ride home. Yeah, that wasn't so hard. Jeez, I didn't have to think I'll be going with Brandon. That's just awkward.

I called Bloom. Please pick up!

"Hello?" Bloom asked through the phone.

"Bloomy, you think you can be pick me up from the library near our school, please?" I asked. Please say yes!

"Of course I can! I'll an there in 10, k?" She asked

"Thanks Blooooom!" I said, relieved.

She hung up. I waited on one of the benches outside the library.

"Need a ride?" I looked up to see who it was.

"No thanks! I'd rather walk instead of going with YOU!" I replied.

"I still don't know why you're so mean to me. What did I ever do to you?' Brandon asked, ever so innocently. He sat down beside me, of course, not that close.

"Oh, so you still don't remember the time you pushed me and I fell so hard that I almost had to go to the hospital?' I said with sarcasm on the 'hospital' part.

"For like the thousandth time, it was an accident. Do you even know the difference between accidentally and purposely?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes! I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks! You're the one who's actually dumb here!' I said a bit angrily

"Try telling that to everybody in our school. They obviously know I'm smarter" He said, laughing to himself

I stayed quiet. After all, he was right. Everyone in the school obviously thought he was smarter since he was popular and I wasn't. I just wish sometimes he could consider the fact that being embarrassed by someone popular actually hurts. It's not that I like him, of course not, but sometimes his actions or words really embarrass me. Like I just mentioned about how he accidentally pushed me on my first day in high school and worst day in life. The whole school started laughing at me. You may be thinking that's the reason it was also the worst day of my life, but that's not it. It's actually because before I got pushed, in the morning of that day, I had found out that both of my parents had died in a car crash when they were heading to work. I was a total mess from crying that day, and if it wasn't my first day of high school. I swear I wouldn't have went and gotten further broke by a popular moron. I guess that's pretty much why I hate Brandon. And it's a reasonable one too! I don't care what anyone else says!

Suddenly, I saw a familiar car pull up in front of us. It's about time.

I stood up, and just as I did, Brandon did too. Weird, was he waiting for me to leave? Oh well...

I got in the passenger seat of the car beside Bloom

"Hey Stel" Bloom said.

"Hey Bloom. Thanks so much for the ride!" I said happily.

"Oh don't think I would've let you go with Brandon! No way. Never happening" she said seriously.

I laughed. She could be so overprotective sometimes.

Well, it's true. Ever since my parents died, the girls have been very kind and caring to me, not that they weren't before, but now they're just a little more kind and caring.

I reached to turn on the radio, only to find the song 'Burn' by Ellie Goulding to be playing. I love this song so much! I leaned back on my seat as I enjoyed to the pleasurable music.

We, we don't have to worry about nothing (nothing)

Cause we got the fire

And we're burning one hell of a something (something)

They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space

Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the lights turned down

They don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud

Giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands

Shining up to the sky

Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

She drove for about 10 minutes, the music stopped and we finally reached to our stop. Yup, our stop. All 6 of us live together. Why? Well, there's lot of reasons such as it saves money, it's way more fun to live with your best friends, you can literally have a slumber party with them EVERYDAY! How awesome, right?

We both got out of the car and went up the elevators to our apartment. Musa opened the door.

"Hey Stel, how was practise with Brandon?" She asked me as I headed towards our room. We had three rooms in our apartment. Musa and I share one room, Layla and Tecna share another room, and Bloom and Flora share the biggest room out of all of our rooms.

"Yeah it was fine" I answered, uninterestingly and tiredly. It was currently 5:30pm, meaning me and Brandon practised for 2 hours and that boy didn't get his lines right! He better get them right by tomorrow or else...

"Ooooh, did you guys get mushy?" Flora asked with excitement.

"EWWW Flora, no! I already told you, we're only doing the lines for now, not the actions. When I said that, she seemed somewhat disappointed, but I shrugged it off.

After eating, telling stupid jokes to each other, and talking about girl stuff , we decided to watch a movie. So we heated the popcorn and got sodas, and watched 'Jumanji', a movie we had already watched like 2 years ago. It was fun watching it again though.

What wasn't fun was the reminder in my head notifying me by saying "Live another school day with the hot looking jerk, Brandon Kingston" and I certainly wasn't looking forward to that.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked that chapter! :D Plz remember to review, share, follow and favourite this story (only if you want to :p)**

**And as always, feel free to PM me for any questions, ideas, suggestions or even for fun! xD **


	3. Chapter 3: Brandon Kingston, Mood Ruiner

**Hey guys! Yes, you may have noticed That I have changed it from Brandon Shields to Brandon Kingston, yeah sorry for making it confusing. Lol I actually forgot that I kept his name Shields when I was writing the previous chapter, so I accidentally changed it into Kingston, but I guess Kingston is fine too, right? Yeahhh :)**

**And another thing, I know I don't tell some of the information from Before and I just pop it out in a new chapter, for example, in the previous chapter I just spilled how Stella and the girls live together. That was probably supposed to be in chapter 1, but I'm not really a plan ahead girl. lol. I didn't even plan this whole story. I'm making it up as it goes on :p sorry if that bothers you, I could change that if you guys want me to. Not a problem for me ;) **

**Responses to reviews:**

**Passion Unbroken- Thanks! Lol I just love all your ideas! And Plz update your story There's something About Brandon soon! :) **

**SapphireBlue24- Aww thanks! I love your support for this story! :) **

**StartStyleSunshine- yup, music is love! Thanks a lot! I hope you update Blonde Blossoms and Moments of Happiness really soon! :) **

**StellaSunny- yeah I made her parents die in a car crash so that maybe soon, she'll tell Brandon and he'll feel bad and all? Idk but let's see... ;)**

**Random915- (Chapter 1) - aww thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**Chapter 2- lol I just thought of Kingston, before it was Shields, now it's Kingston. Lol I didn't really know it's a place though xD lol yeah, it's like they're in their dorms at college! Thanks a lot! Lol don't worry about begging me, it's all good! :) **

**Girls-Rule123- (Chapter 1) thanks for loving it! Also, thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**Chapter 2- Ikr, Burn is absolutely amazing! Thanks a lot! Hope you also like the next chapter! :) **

**Da123- lol yeah I watched it a long time ago so I don't really remember what happened **

**Now let's start the story! :D**

**Chapter 3: Brandon Kingston, Mood Wrecker **

**Stella's POV**

Sigh. Sleep. What a wonderful thing.

UNLESS YOU'RE WOKEN UP BY BLOOM WITH A BUCKET OF COLD WATER POURED ON YOU!

"WHAT?!" I screamed, as I woke up to the terrible feeling.

"Rise and Shine, just like the sunshine!" Bloom said, giggling.

"Let me guess. You're going on a date with Sky today, aren't you?" I asked her, getting up from bed and yawning.

"How did you know?" She asked, giggling again.

"I'm too lazy to answer" I said, looking at her. She had this confused expression. I smiled. Just what I meant to do.

I headed towards the bathroom. I did my business,(sorry for disgusting you) washed my face, brushed my teeth, took a shower, put my clothes on and after maybe like an hour, I stepped out of the bathroom.

I went to the living room, my nose suddenly catching a fresh aroma around me. That smell can only mean one thing. Flora's making her special pancakes! She makes them once a month. She made them last month in February, I think on Valentines Day, Yeah, she wanted Helia to try them and everything. Sorry I'm giving no details, but it's just that all this love stuff makes me sick! I'm sick of trying to gain a guy for a living! Oh and news flash to people out there who say "Go Date Brandon!", I will NEVER and I really mean NEVER date Brandon! He's a stupid jerk, smartass, he's mean, aggressive, hot...yeah I have a problem with him being hot because it drives all the girls in our school CRAZY!

I grabbed my small backpack abs headed out. I went down the elevator, walking out to the lobby. I walked towards the door, and outside was now where I was. I started walking around our building. It's what I do everyday to spend my time rather than just sitting and waiting for them.

I walked passed the sweet spring trees that had recently just blossomed. They looked amazing paired with the wet, green grass. They smelled better than they looked. This is why I love Spring. Mild weather, fresh smell, natural looking...it's perfect.

I was so lost in the admiration of spring, that I almost didn't notice the girls joining me. We walked together to our 6 seater car. Flora always leaves with Helia, so it's only the 5 of us in the mornings.

We all got in the car, Musa, Tecna and I in the back, Layla in theirs sender seat, and Bloom in the driver's seat. She started driving and after what seemed like 10 minutes, we were at school. (A/N: Lol sorry, I don't like describing car rides sometimes :p)

I opened the big grey doors that lead us inside, seeing all the kids at their lockers, as usual.

I went to my locker, locker no. 335. I bet I've never mentioned this, but Brandon's locker is like, right beside mine! I know right? I was mad when I found out on our first day here, but I don't get why we get the same locker every year anyway. So yes, I'm also Brandon's locker buddy for 4 years now! But the good thing is, high school will finally be over in a few months! Brandon and I can FINALLY move away from each other! How awesome! I'm honestly so excited for that day. The day I'll be graduating from this school.

"Bonjour, princesse Isabella!" Brandon said, in his French accent with his 'signature' smirk.

"Goodbye" I said, walking away to our first class; Math.

"Hey, your royal highness!" He called after me.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyingly. I wasn't really in a good mood anymore. His face is so affective; in a negative way.

"I want you to be ready for your first kiss" He whispered, laughing after he saw my reaction.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAY?! JERK!" I said, really angrily. Almost everyone turned their heads towards my direction, seeing the commotion.

I walked away, really angry. What the hell? How can he just say that to me? And how the hell does he know this will be my first kiss? Maybe I already had my first kiss with another guy! Even if I really didn't... But still! He has no right to say something like that to me! I'm not gonna talk to him for the whole day! I don't care what the hell he wants or says! I will NOT talk to him!

I entered Math class, sitting on my spot, beside the window. I saw Brandon coming in after a few minutes. Oh great...

He sat down in his usual spot as well; beside me. Why the hell does this guys like bothering me so much? It looks like he's pretending that nothing happened, when that's obviously not true!

Mr. Paul, our Math teacher, entered the class. He set his laptop bag on his desk, starting to write on the board. It's just like him, he comes and starts writing. He barely talks.

He was writing math problems on the board...some I didn't even seem to understand. Maybe Brandon can help me.

But then he may be mad at me for embarrassing him in front of the whole school. Well, I didn't really embarrass him, so he shouldn't be mad, right?

But he is usually nice to me, even if I lose my temper all the time, it makes me wonder how he's so calm and cool. It's like he doesn't even feel anger. That's actually one thing I like about him. He doesn't lose it as fast as I do...it makes me feel kinda...bad. The way he's polite and kind, even if he's a teaser and a jerk, he's actually got some softness in him, and it's true.

I looked at him, studying his face. I do have to admit, he's pretty handsome. I mean, just because he's my enemy, it doesn't mean I don't think he's hot. Chocolate and coffee like eyes, same coloured, soft-looking hair, muscular and strong body...

Snap out of it Stella! Am I bad at him or falling for him? I've known him for so long! I can't fall for him now! And The way he talked to me in the hallways, of course I'm mad at him!

I hadn't realized I was still looking at him, but when I did, I saw him smirking. I suddenly noticed that he caught me looking at him as if I were in love! I turned away, feeling a bright, red blush running up to my cheeks. I tried to hide it, but of course, it was too late.

Well, I better get ready to be teased by him at lunch or after school.

I hadn't looked at Brandon a single time in any of our classes. I can't help it. I would've been embarrassed again! I can't believe for that moment, I actually sorta fell in love with him! What the hell?

As time passed by, it was lunch time. For the first time, I am not looking forward to having lunch...

I sat down in our usual spot, waiting for the girls. I saw Musa walking up to me.

"Hey Stel! You don't mind if we don't join you today, do you? We wanna hang out with the-" Musa said, but I interrupted her.

"Yeah sure, go get some love" I told her playfully. She hugged me tight.

"Thank you!" She squealed with excitement.

Oh well, I'm a loner today. How nice. Really though, finally I can get some peace around here.

I was about to start munching on my lunch until I felt somebody sit down beside me with their lunch. I turned to look who it was. Crap...I'm not liking this.

"Hey" Brandon said, as he took a bite of his lunch.

"Uhh, hi! What brings you here?" I asked, scared of his answer. Oh wait, I thought I wasn't going to talk to him. Oh forget that!

"Well, I noticed you were alone. Your friends are probably with mines, so now we both keep each other company" he said, taking another bite of his lunch.

"Oh" I said simply. I though he would be like "By the way, nice stare you had on me in Math class" but he didn't. He sure is acting weird.

"What's wrong? You looked confused" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I thought you were, you know..." I said, trailing off, hoping he wouldn't understand. Unfortunately, he did.

"You thought I was going to tease you for staring at me in math class? Nah. If I would, then no offence, but you would've gotten mad. You can't even deny that. You get mad too easily. You shouldn't take everything I say so seriously. I just like playing around with you, but you take it so offensively" he said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry" I said, looking the other way. It is kinda true, all that he said...

"For?" He asked.

"For being so sensitive and weak at taking jokes" I replied.

"It's not a problem. But for some reason, I feel like you have a purpose for being sensitive and angry all the time. Yeah, of course you won't tell me, but I'd still like to know why you're...like this. Don't take any of this offensively. I just feel the need to help you. I don't know what I've really done to you, to make you my number zero fan since 9th grade, but if ever, you seriously do want to talk, I'm there. I don't tease you for fun. I tease you so you tease me back Stella. That's what having fun is. Don't think I'm acting weird, or I like you, but it's finally time you stop being like this" he said, seriously.

I've never seen him this serious before. I've always seen him joke around or laugh at me or my stupidness. But I never knew, that after 3 or 4 years, he would want to help me in being a strong person. He said that I should tell him why I'm like this. Does that mean he wants me to tell him that my parents died before he embarrassed me in front of the whole school? Of course I can't tell him that! He'll feel bad and besides, just because he sounds serious, it doesn't mean he is. He's pulling a prank on me. I'm sure of it.

"Stella!" He said, snapping his fingers in front of me, bringing me back to reality.

"Huh?" Was all that came out of me.

"I shouldn't have bought this topic up" Brandon mumbled, sighing.

"I was just thinking, why are you all of a sudden so...concerned?" I asked curiously.

"Because if you continue to stay so stuck up, you'll screw my grade up!" He said.

That's it! What? I'm stuck up and he's not!? I am not having that!

"Well if you're actually trying to help yourself, then screw you! For a moment I thought you were actually trying to help ME! You're such a jerk and you always will be!" I said, a little hurt. See, he thinks that when I'm hurt, I'm actually all mad and annoyed when from deep inside, I'm truly upset. I wish my facial expressions had a little more effect in it!

I got up from the table, turning to leave. This guy is so stupid!

I turned back around "Oh and by the way, you can go to the library and practise your lines yourself! I'm definitely not coming and seeing your face after school!" I screamed.

**Lol yes, it was a short chapter! But I hope you guys enjoyed how she constantly got mad and upset. The next or the fifth chapter may be the kissing chapter! Yay, right? Mir depends on how Stella reacts on it! Oh and I want you guys to tell me (PLEASE) either in reviews or pm me if you want me to start the next chapter with Brandon's POV or should it remain as Stella's POV? You're deciding! :) **

**Thank you sooooo much you guys! I love how each of you support my first goof drift by reviewing! It means ALOT! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4: Will you tell me why?

**Hey! So guys, just wanted to remind you that Stella and Brandon have been enemies for four years...so if any of them falls in love with each other, it's not 'so early' because they have been enemies for a long time. Lol no, they are not falling for each other in this chapter, but I'm just saying in advance. And I guess I'll start taking things slower since I myself don't like things going fast either :) This chapter is going to be short because I don't want to give everything away yet.**

**Responses to reviews:**

**PassionUnbroken- thanks. Sorry for all the mistakes. I'll try harder to make less mistakes. And your welcome. Your ideas are actually pretty cool. Lol I HONESTLY hadn't even realized until today that most of the OC names I used are like yours! I'm really sorry! I swear I wasn't even thinking about your story while writing those names! (Like I used Prince James, then I used Isabella and yours is Isabel. I also used 'The Third.' Yes, you may think I'm lying but I noticed this in the morning and I really wanted to apologize. I'm such a dumb person sometimes :p...**

**SapphireBlue24- I like it going slow too, sorry for making the previous chapters going so fast. Thanks for the idea. **

**Girlz-Rule123- Thanks, I'll try to put some other chapters with Brandon's POV too. **

**Da123- aww, thank you so much! **

**Brandon's POV **

Why did I have to make Stella so mad? I can't do this on my own! I need my partner! I need Stella.

I'm currently at the library, where me and Stella were practising our lines yesterday. Turns out I made her so furious, that she said she won't even show up. isn't that just so amazing? I would've thought so if this wasn't for a grade.

I tried calling Stella for the fifth time now, but again, she didn't pick up. What can I say? She's always been like this, yet she refuses to tell me why. I only tried being nice to her, but to my surprise, it made it worse. If she continues this, I don't think any of us will make our way at the graduation stage.

I checked my watch. Sigh. It's already 4:00pm. I've been wasting my time, trying to call that stupid girl. I'm not about to waste more of my time. Let her grades go down the drain. I'm not going to let MY grades slide because of her.

I looked at my script again. But then again, who will I be saying these lines too? People around here will start thinking I'm being lovey dovey with myself...

I heard the door open. I looked up, only to make eye contact with my life saver. Yup. Stella Solaria, my life saver. At least for now.

Why did she have to come so late though?

She walked up to me with a blank face, as if she had nothing in her mind. I mentally greeted her, thinking if I actually greeted her, she'd get mad.

She opened her bag, taking out her script. She was standing, looking at me with a slight glare like, "What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, right. Let's start" I said awkwardly, understanding her signal.

As we were practising our lines, Stella's voice was barely heard. She was talking so softly, it was as if someone took her voice away. Did I really make her that upset? Or maybe she's just sick. But she can't get sick over 2 hour. I mean, her voice was perfectly fine at school...

I better apologize before things get worse. But how? I can't just be like "Yeah, sorry for whatever happened at school."

This will be harder than I thought.

We kept practising until she held up a hand, and said "let's stop" in that same whispering voice signalling that we should stop. It had been an hour, so I guess we really should stop.

We both headed outside and sat down on the bench. She hadn't called Bloom, which is strange, so maybe she just decided to stay here a little longer. It was a bit windy out here, but it wasn't the cold we couldn't take.

Stella rested her head on the bench, sliding her body a little down. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply in relaxation. Her hair blew in the wind, making her look even gorgeous. I must admit, Stella is pretty hot. If we weren't enemies, I would take those peoples' advices and date her.

Too bad _I _had to be the person known as her worst enemy.

Yeah, you must be saying, there are many other fish in the sea, but to be honest, those fishies are not my type. It's not like I'm in love with Stella, but I actually think she'd be my type.

Stella's eyes opened, as if she knew what I was thinking and her head turned towards me. What now?

"You could've at least said thank you. After all that rude stuff you said, I did do you a big favour" She said, softly.

I was taken aback. So she really was hurt. I didn't say a thank you or a sorry. I guess it's time then.

I sighed before speaking.

"Thanks a lot Stella. I really don't know how I would've practised without you. I'm also really sorry about all the rude things I ever said to you. I know I seemed like I was helping, which I was, but then, I had to state the fact that I can't get a bad grade on this. I'm truly sorry though. I never meant to _hurt _you" I said, probably looking like a big idiot.

She SMILED?

I thought she would be like "whatever..."

"It's ok. After all, I do get mad really easily" She said with the same whispering tone.

"Will you tell me why?" I asked her.

She looked at me and sighed before looking down.

Did I say something wrong?


	5. Chapter 5: What The Hell Was I Thinking?

**Hallloooo! Yup, I'm as slow as a snail when It comes to updating fanfics. I bet you don't want to know why, but I'll mention t anyways so that you guys know :) it's because I have numerous amount of tests and assignments (nope, i ain't in high school yet, although we have lots of hard tests and stuff -_- ) **

**Ok yeah my life sounds boring, so why don't we get back to the blonde and brunette's life? ;) Heyyy I can even say lets get back to 'The life of a blonde and a brunette!' **

**Ok yeah I'm weird, I'm sorry if you guys don't like it :( **

**Responses to reviews:**

**Passion Unbroken- nahh girl, feel free to criticize anyyyy time :) I'll be sure to take it as a positive note and as a sign of reminder! I won't be those sensitive people who are like "you're so mean" or whatever blah they say. (Blah's my way of saying shit :/ I'm not so used to saying swearing words...) but you're right, reviews don't ALWAYS have to be positive, I mean, people should be thankful that the readers are just trying to help, and that even the readers make mistakes Cuz we're all humans, not perfectionists. No one's telling them to be PERFECT at writing. Oh well, no one can really understand one another these days... Lol sorry for my HUGE paragraphs. Oh hey, Did I mention to Brandon in your story that my birthday's on October too? :D yay! Thanks for understand my mistake and thanks for always reviewing! You're really nice and a great writer! **

**Girlz-Rule123- I did as you said. I updated as soon as I could :) sorry if it wasn't so fast/soon. I really don't have time these days...**

**Gemini126- aww thank you! You're lucky you know Italian. I've always wanted to learn Italian! :) **

**Thanks so much for reviewing! **

**Stella's POV**

I looked at Brandon before sighing and looking down. I bit my lip softly. What do I do now?! I can't tell him he embarrassed me after I heard bad news and whatever not there is to tell him that will make him feel terribly bad. He'll be offended and I most certainly don't feel like fighting with him today. I feel really...down. I don't even know why. Besides, he already apologized sincerely. I don't want him to do that again, do I? Nope.

"Stella" He said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You know, forget it. It none of my-" He tried saying, but I cut him off.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" I asked with a low voice.

"Well yeah, I guess. After all, I'm not going to hate you forever" he said, looking down. He's right, I, myself can't hate him forever either. But if I tell him, the girls might get mad...

Well then they'll have to deal with it! I'm not going to listen to everything they tell me. I'm not their baby!

But what if...ugh! This is so hard. Why did I have to get stuck in this! Why couldn't I just stay in school like I told him?!

"So...?" He asked, getting impatient.

I sighed. Don't be scared Stella. At least it'll be as easy as kissing him on the lips, right? Yeah...

"That day, the first day of high school, when you accidentally pushed me, causing _everyone_ to laugh at me-" I said, but got interrupted.

"Listen. I'm sorry about that" he said, looking at me.

"Brandon, I'm not finished! It's ok. It probably would've been ok if my..." I already started feeling tears boil up inside my eyes. I gotta be strong. I can't let him see me cry. He can't see my emotionally weak side. He's never seen me emotionally weak, and he still can't.

"Your what?" Brandon asked, softly.

That's it! I couldn't take it. I didn't even realize that I was sobbing loudly until I felt snot and tears rolling down my face. Just when I thought I couldn't let Brandon see me like this, IHAD to cry. Now he'll just start teasing me with his words. Just his words will pick up that part of my heart and mess with it. Great job, Stella. You deserve a big round of applause for making such a scene! Couldn't I just hold my tears a little longer?

I felt arms. Strong ones. Around me. I felt my head on an amazingly scented shirt. This can't be happening. No way, it's probably somebody else who saw me and felt like hugging me...?

I looked up, my face still snotty and disgusting with my tears. I inwardly gasped. Brandon had his arms around me! My head was on his chest! He was stroking my hair softly, letting each strand smoothen. He was constantly rubbing my back. He lifted my head up from his chest, using his soft thumbs to wipe my tears away. For some reason, I felt safe around him. It was like I was someone's killing target and he was my protection shield. I put my head back into his chest, breathing in his scent. He put his chin on my head, still rubbing my back with one hand and stroking my hair with the other.

"My parents" I mumbled in his chest. He heard, causing him to lift his chin from my head. I lifted my head from his chest.

"What happened to them?" He asked, not letting go of me.

I felt more tears falling down my cheeks. I sniffled, wiping my tears away.

"They...they died. In a car crash" I said, my voice cracking after every word. After a few minutes, I calmed down. He was speechless and confused.

"They died in a car crash at the first day of high school. I was already upset, and I didn't feel like even going, but I had to since it was my first day. When I came, you accidentally pushed me, and everyone started making fun of me and laughed because of how I fell and...I guess, that's pretty much why I don't like you" I said, realizing I shouldn't have said the last part.

He didn't speak for what seemed about 5 minutes. I looked at him. He looked aggravated, like he was sad or offended. I knew I shouldn't have. Because of me, he feels stupid for what he did. It's not really his fault, yet I always assume it as his fault. He just made me feel better yet I in return, made him feel offended. Not happening! I need to return the favour.

I jumped on Brandon, wrapping my arms around his neck. Since I was beside him, I let my left cheek lean against his right cheek. He looked shocked, but he was surprised to hear me whisper in his ear "it wasn't your fault."

Even after I said that, I don't know why, but I felt tears slipping down my cheeks, and since one my cheek was against his, the tears made his cheeks wet too. It was no use, all my hurt feelings went straight down those tears. Nothing could make me feel strong that time. I guess Brandon's supporting me only because it's the first time he's seen me like this. For the first time, he's actually so nice to me...or maybe it's just a trick to tease me later on.

But then again, all that felt so...real. It didn't and it still doesn't feel like he's doing this for fun. It feels like he actually cares. Could it be that...?

Snap out of it Stella! This is BRANDON KINGSTON we're talking about! What the hell is wrong with me?

I quickly removed myself off Brandon, composing myself.

"I have to go now!" I said, running off to someplace away from Brandon.

Oh my gosh! No! What did I just do? I told him everything! I hugged him! I cried on him! I even let him wipe my tears away! Am I out of my mind?

What the hell was I thinking?


	6. Chapter 6: Wasn't, Not & Never will be!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say... THANK YOU GUYS A BILLIOOON FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I mean, seriously. I never thought chapter 5 would be that good, but it got the most reviews, all thanks to you guys! :) **

**Another thing; yeah, I know you guys are anxiously waiting for the kiss...but you gotta be patient ;) or maybe not...you'll see. **

**Responses to reviews- **

**Passion Unbroken- Why thank you, I never actually thought that the way I expressed their feelings was so..emotional. Yeah I don't really care if you criticize my story. Like I told you, I'll take it as a reminder or whatever. :p **

**Your welcome but it's just true! You're story and you are both awesome and I can't wait until you update! :) **

**Sarina240- Aww thank you for your support! Of course I will continue this story ;) **

**Girlz-Rule123- Yup, they're not impossibly close YET, but for now, let's keep them just a little close ;) **

**S-S-Sunshine- Don't worry about it. Sometimes I feel lazy to log in too :p**

**Thank you so much! You're a great writer too! I love how you're taking Moments of Happiness! It's amazing! Update it soon! :) **

**StellaSunny- Thank you! Yeah, but soon, they'll probably become even more close, but I'm not sure :) Hmm..nobody can ever figure out the mysterious Stella's feelings ;) Lol I know right! Being weird is so much fun! **

**Alex winx club- Thank you! Yup, Stella is really confused here! She doesn't know if she wants to believe him or not... Yes, the other girls are together with their respective boyfriends ;) **

**Da123- Thank you so much! Yes, we all saw that Brandon feels bad for what he did. And yeah, its so emotional how girls feel really sad after these types of events. Lol, I wanted them to a bit romantic, but not all the way. Thanks again :)**

**Snb4evss- (Chapter 1)- Thank you so much! Yeah, I like humour mixed with drama and romance! I hope you update Way Back When soon! :) **

**(Chapter 3)- I don't know if Brandon likes her... Although he likes teasing her, calling her names and stuff like that, he's not fully developed feelings for her...yet ;) **

**(Chapter 4)- Why Thank you. It's good to have an audience who enjoys the humour in this story! :) **

**Hmm..Brandon sure is excited, but he isn't so sure if the kiss will go so well... lol thank you for all the reviews :) **

**luvdawinx- Thank you! I'm glad you liked the story so far :) **

**Guest- Thank you! I love the fact that you think it's funny :)**

**Guest- Haha, yes. Their arguments are utterly funny! Thank you :) **

**Now let's get back to the story! :D**

**Stella's POV**

I had no idea where I had run off to, but I wanted to make sure I was far away from Brandon.

I also have no idea of what just happened. I thought I had went there just to practise our lines. Hell, I almost made out with him! What is wrong with me? Have I gone insane? What will everyone say if they figure out? What if the girls hear about this? What if Brandon starts teasing me again? I have so many questions!

With all these questions, I had forgotten the most important one...

How the hell do I get home?

I can't believe none of the girls didn't call me to ask where I am! Do they not care about me? Did they forget about me? I'm so confused!

I called Bloom, hoping she would pick up.

"The number you have dialled is currently busy. Please call again later. _Beep beep beep" _The voice on my phone spoke through my ear.

Ugh! Just great. I called Musa, hoping that at least she would answer.

"The number you have dialled is currently busy. Please call again later. _Beep beep beep" _

Whatthe hell?! Why aren't they picking up. I called Flora, Tecna and Layla, but nobody picked up. What is with these people?! What did I ever do to them?

The wind picked up as I continued walking to who knows where. I shivered lightly. What will I do now? I don't even know the way home! And even if I do go to school right now, no one will be there! It was already 6:30!

Suddenly, I heard a car driving on the road behind me, as I continued waking on the sidewalk. I didn't bother to look back. I stopped walking, trying to figure out where I should go. The car sped up beside me. I looked at it, suddenly regretting it. I groaned as I knew what would happen next.

"Stella, what the hell? Why are you wasting your time walking?" The driver, someone I didn't wish to see at this hour, rolled his window down and asked me.

"Because Brandon, walking is a more efficient way to get home! Cars, unlike walking, waste gas and pollute the air!" I said, sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He can be so stupid sometimes.

"Get in, I'll take you home" Brandon said.

"Ewwww! No way!" I said, stubbornly. There's no way I'm getting into his car and sitting beside him! Never!

Suddenly, I felt water pouring on me. Ugh! Remember a few days ago I said I love spring? I'm starting to change my mind about that! It rains too much!

It started raining hardly as I stood there, looking at the sky. I want even wearing a jacket. I have to say, I'm freezing and I can't walk all the way home. But I can't sit in Brandon's car...

"Come on Stella! I don't gave time for this!" Brandon said, annoyed.

"Well I didn't ask for a ride!" I said, exasperated.

"Fine!" He said, closing his window and driving away.

"Wait!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, running after his car. I think he heard me because he stopped his car.

He opened his window again.

"So, do you need a ride?" He asked me, smirking.

I glared at him. I got in the passenger seat of his car, closing the door and putting on my seatbelt.

I sighed in relaxation. I squeezed into the seat. I literally felt like cheese melting in a burger. This seat is so soft!

The warm heater blew on to my face. It blew off all the cold in my body. I closed my eyes. This feels better than eating two bunches of cotton candy!

"Enjoying?" Brandon asked with that same smirk.

"Yes! Is that a problem?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Nope. Enjoy as much as you want" He said, what seemed like flirtatiously. Eww...

"The only thing I'm not enjoying is that you're in the car beside me" I muttered.

"You know, this isn't your car. You can't try to kick me out" He said, laughing.

"Whatever" I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Can I turn on the radio?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Sure" he said.

I reached out my hand, pressing the button which turned on the radio. I turned up the volume as I heard one of my favourite songs playing; 'Really Don't Care' by Demi Lovato.

I squeezed back into my seat, enjoying the song.

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all_

_You started messin' with my head until I hit a wall_

_Maybe I should've known_

_Maybe I should've known_

_That you would walk, you would walk, out the door, hey_

_Said we were done, then met someone, and rubbed it in my face _

_Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away_

_I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known_

_That I would talk, I would talk _

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life _

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life _

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care _

_Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care_

_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you_

You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

_Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared_

I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

_[Cher Lloyd]_

Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey, never look back,

Dumb struck boy, ego intact

Look boy, why you so mad

Second guessin', but should've hit that

Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover

Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other

I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster

Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

The wholesong had played as Brandon continued driving the car. What I hadn't realized was that I was humming along with the song, causing Brandon to stare at me from the corner of his every five minutes.

"What?" I asked him, as he kept staring at me for like the seventh time.

He shook his head and looked back at the road. I leaned my head against the cold window, exhaling. My fresh breath steamed a very little part of the window. In that small, steamed place, I used my fingers to write "STELLA" and a small heart beside it. I smiled. I love writing on steamed windows. They're so much fun.

The radio switched its song, the next coincidentally being one of my favourite songs again. 'Break Free' by Ariana Grande. But it was too late. Brandon had already pulled up beside my building. Wait, how did he know where I live?

"How did you-" I asked, but Brandon cut me off.

"Since Helia picks Flora up every morning, the other guys and me know" Brandon explained.

"Right...thanks for the ride" I said, getting out of the car.

"Stella" Brandon said.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"If you're worried about the things you told me, don't. I won't let anybody know" he said, with a warm smile.

"Don't tell your friends either" I said, lowering my gaze. I don't want the guys to know. They'll end up telling what happened between me and Brandon and I'll be in BIG trouble...

"I won't" He whispered.

I smiled and whispered, "Thank you Brandon"

I got out of the car, closing the door behind me. I set foot inside the building, getting past the doors and stepping into the elevator. I reacted my floor, stepping out. I walked through the hallways, reaching the door of our house. Oh I'm gonna teach those girls a lesson they'll never forget! How dare they let me sit in Brandon's car?! Even though it was kinda relaxing and fun. But still!

I took out my keys from my bag, unlocking the door. I turned the door knob and as I opened the door, I saw all 5 of the girls lying down, snoring hysterically. They were scattered everywhere! It was hilarious! The sounds of their snores was the funniest!

I stepped inside, suddenly collapsing on the floor, laughing my head off. I almost forgot that they hadn't picked up my calls and ignored me.

Musa heard my laugh through her sleep, for she has the strongest hearing from all of us. She got up with a confused look. I laughed even more as I saw her face! It was hysterical! Saliva was drooling down her face, her eyes crumbled up and her mouth wide open releasing a yawn.

"Stella? What's wrong? Where were you? It's 7:00!" She said, checking her phone.

I continued laughing like a maniac on the floor, pointing at her.

"Y-you sh-should go see th- the mir- mirror!" I stuttered through my laughs.

She rolled her eyes and got up. She went to the bathroom. I picked myself out. I giggled a bit, looking at the other girls. They were still snoring, lying on top of each other.

I went to me and Musa's room. Musa, as I said before, was in the bathroom. I dropped my bag on my bed, taking out another pair of clothes from my closet. The clothes I was wearing got a bit wet because of the rain.

I took out a pair of black, skinny jeans, a white blouse and a short, black blazer with those silver sparkles.

I waited for Musa to get out. We don't like using the other girls' bathrooms because we have all of our stuff in our own bathroom, so we stick to going to our own instead of the other's.

She got out, looking much better than she looked 5 minutes ago. I stepped in, taking a quick, hot shower. I put my clothes on and got out.

Musa was lying on her bed, listening to music with her headphones on her phone. I laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

After all the denials I ever made of not going with Brandon in his car, I still rode. I'm such a liar...

Musa took her headphones off, turning herself and facing me.

"So, where were you?" She asked, smirking.

"Musa, I called you guys so many times if you haven't noticed" I said, annoyed and pointing at her phone.

"Yeah, I just checked. Sorry, but we were just really tired that we all fell asleep on top of each other" she said, with an apologetic face.

"It's ok"

"Wait, if none of us picked you up, then..." She trailed off.

"Uhh...I walked!" I said, quickly making up a lie.

"Come on Stella! Be real! How can you walk all the way from the library?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"I did!" I lied, but I was pretty sure my facial expressions, once again, had failed.

She looked at me, with a 'you better tell me or else...' face. I sighed. I knew I'd have to go through this sooner or later. I wish it wasn't sooner though.

"Fine, but you have to swear you won't tell the other girls about this!" I said.

"Stella, they are also our best friends. We've never hidden anything from each other. Besides, you'll end up telling them anyways" she reasoned. Although she was right, I didn't want her to tell them right away.

"Ok but don't tell them yourself. I'll tell them when I feel like it" I told her. She nodded, waiting for me to talk. I sighed once again, before speaking.

"I came with Brandon..." I spoke lowly, waiting for her reaction. She just smirked. Gosh she reminds me of Brandon's resembling smirk!

"Knewwww it!" She sang.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh Stella. When will you admit that you're in loveeeeee?" She asked, still smirking.

"I am not in love with barf bag! How can you say that?!" I protested.

"Calling the love of your life barf bag? That's not very nice" she said, wiggling her finger in front of me.

"Musa! Cut it out! I just rode with him because none of you picked up my calls so he offered me a ride and I only accepted because it starred to rain!" I said annoyingly.

"Uh huh. Just because it started to rain, right?" She said, with an evil smile.

"I'm serious!" I said, infuriated.

"Ok. Whatever you say. But don't tell me later that you're in love with Brandonnnnn!" She sang, laughing and getting back to listening to music and turning away from me.

I stared blankly at the ceiling. I think I felt a blush running up to my cheeks.

In love with Brandon? What is she taking about?! I can't be in love with Brandon...

Or can I?

No way! I wasn't, I'm not, and I never will be! Ever! For my entire life!

Not even for a second...


	7. Chapter 7: Gorgeous?

Chapter 7: Gorgeous?

**Hello. Sorry for not updating in a while. Really busy with school stuff. Thank you all for supporting my first story with your reviews. I hope you will continue to like this story til the end. **

**Responses to reviews- **

**Girlz-Rule123- yeah, they're my favs too. Ariana's one of my favs, but my most favourite singer is Taylor Swift. Thank you. I hope this was soon enough. I'm glad you're really happy instead of just happy! **

**Alex winx club- aww thank you! You're awesome too! I hope you think this was soon.**

**Random915- Thank you so much! Hope this was soon enough!**

**StarStyleSunshine- hmmm...maybe, maybe not. Stella can pretty stubborn at admitting. Thank you! I'm sorry you had to start moments of happiness over again. It was so good...**

**Stella's POV**

Bored, bored, bored, bored and BORED! And hungry!

"Although this seems complicated, theses type of equations are simply easy if you know each and every formula" Mr. Paul went blabbering on about something I didn't bother to worry about. He's started talking more these days. My stomach grumbled. I clutched it, wishing time would move its butt a little quicker. Wait no, a LOT quicker!

"Stella. Why don't you come up here and show us how to solve this math problem?" Mr. Paul asked.

"Huh?" I snapped my head up and looked at him, looking surprise or scared. I don't know what I looked like, but I did know I looked funny enough for the whole class to burst out laughing.

"Well Stella?" Mr. Paul asked, waving his marker in front of me.

"Uhh...I guess...sure" I stuttered. I walked towards the marker board with the marker. I looked at the question:

_What Is the square root of 3969?_

What the hell?

First of all, what is a square root and did we even learn it? Second of all, whatever a square root is, 3969 is such a BIG number! I can't do anything with big numbers! Third of all, I can't embarrass myself again!

"Stella, did you ever find it interesting to pay attention in middle school?" Mr. Paul asked me.

"What do you mean...middle school?" I asked, already feeling my cheeks warm up.

"I mean, that this is something even a middle school kid can do, yet you don't even what the hell a square root is!" Mr. Paul exclaimed.

Everyone started laughing again, making me roll my eyes at them. Who the hell do these people think they even are.

"Brandon, be a gentleman and help Stella out please" Mr. Paul told Brandon. Ugh seriously. Why does it always have to be him? It's like fate between us can't get any worse.

"Of course" Brandon said, getting up from his seat, walking up to me, casually. Some girls drooled as he went past them. Eww.

He took the marker from me, smirking. I glared at him.

"I can't believe you don't know squares and square roots" he whispered to me, chuckling after he said that. I rolled my eyes.

After what seemed like a year, the bell rang. Finally! Lunch!

I was making my way through the halls of our school. I don't know if I was being clumsy or if I couldn't see, but I suddenly felt my body going down. Yup, I'm apparently tripping! Another embarrassment for the day!

And then, I felt arms. The same ones I felt that day outside the library, on the bench. Please don't be! Please, please, please!

But unfortunately, I was never known and still won't be known as the best wisher.

I opened my eyes, connecting them with a pair of familiar brown ones. It was Brandon. His arms were around me, my body still halfway down in the air. My arms were unexpectedly and unknowingly around his neck. I was breathing quickly because of the lack of oxygen we were sharing. I mean, his mouth was just a centimetre away from mines! I gulped, feeling a red shade pop up again. Lucky for us, I think nobody really noticed. He lifted me up, as I coughed an awkward "thanks."

I turned to run away, suddenly being grabbed by the wrist. Brandon pulled my hand, causing me to twirl back to him. My arms landed on his waist, making me drop them right away. I blushed again, already knowing he was gonna start his teasing.

"W-what?" I stuttered, as he kept staring at me.

He pulled me more towards him, putting his mouth close to my ear.

"You're gorgeous" he whispered.

I blushed even harder. What on Earth is he trying to attempt now?

"Umm...thanks.." I whispered, totally confused.

He pulled away, smirking. He looked at me, and his smirk turned into a smile. Ok, I'm officially bewildered about this.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked, uncomfortably.

"Oh nothing..." He responded with a fake face.

"Liar! Why did you call me gorgeous?" I asked, really wanting to know why a hot guy would call ME gorgeous.

"Because you're gorgeous, duhh. Why else would I call you gorgeous?" He asked me, flattering me just a little.

"You know...because..well...you always call me those kinda stuff to tease me and all..." I trailed off, waiting for his response.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm not really shy to say that you're honestly gorgeous, unlike you who's afraid to say I'm hot" He said, unemotionally.

"Oh" was all I could get out of my mouth. We parted, going our own ways. As I walked to the cafeteria, all I could think about is how Brandon actually thinks I'm gorgeous. It's so flattering to think that someone hot, popular, smart and totally handsome would think I'm gorgeous, yet he can't date me only because of my stupid feelings. Could it be that he actually likes me but he's respecting my hate feelings for him?

Nahh, come on Stella. He only called you gorgeous. He can call any of the girls gorgeous, it's not a biggie.

But then, it felt so alive, so, real. And the fact that he was being honest just tops it off like icing on the cake!

"Hey" I said as I sat down with the girls at our usual lunch table.

"Hey Stellaaaa!" Musa sang, chucking.

They all giggled, bewildering me.

"What's so funny? Is there something on my face?" I asked, touching my face for signs of dirt.

"Oh no, no. Nothing at all, except for this!" Bloom giggled, showing me a picture I didn't wish to see on her phone.

I blushed as I saw the picture of Brandon catching me when I tripped, just a few minutes ago. And to think that nobody was looking!

"Uhh...erm..yeah" I coughed, feeling embarrassed and scared. Why am I scared? Umm let's see. Because they'll kill me at home! Especially Bloom! Flora's the only one who's ok with all this 'romance.' But what about when Musa said about me being in love with him the other day? She didn't seem so angry about it. She was actually liking it. And why are they giggling right now? Aren't they supposed to be disappointed or something?

"So, how's your lip feeling?" Bloom asked, smirking evilly.

"What?! I didn't kiss him! Eww! You guys are so gross!" I exclaimed, feeling slightly disgusted.

"Um-hum" Layla mumbled with food in her mouth.

"It's true! I won't kiss him until our real rehearsal for the play which is...TOMORROW?!" I screamed, suddenly remembering that I'd have to kiss Brandon tomorrow!

The girls laughed, teasing me after every second until lunch was over. Ugh, I'm so not liking today! Except for the part when Brandon called me gorgeous. Hehe.

The rest of the day went normally. Except for all the times Brandon would smile at me, looking away every time I caught him. It was so awkward because I was strangely attracted to the fact that he would smile at me. It made me feel special, as if I'm the only girl he's ever smiled at.

Ugh. What's my problem? Why do I keep feeling all giggly and flattered about Brandon? Can it be that I'm enjoying his attention and kindness? I may not look like I'm liking it, but I know that deep down in my heart, I may have feelings for him.

Not negative feelings...

This time, I think they're _positive_ feelings.

**Hey guys! I'm very very sorry for the small chapter. I just don't wanna give everything away at once. I still hope you liked it and once again, sorry for the late update! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8: Will I become the weaker one?

Chapter 8: Will I become the weaker one?

**Hey guys! I'm SOOOOO sorry for not updating! Honestly, I can't be more sorryyy! But I've been real busy before the break! Yup, ya'll guessed it! SCHOOOOOOOOOL! Ugh... Let me just read the list of what I had for the first two weeks of December until winter break.**

**Here's the list of things I actually had to do:**

**1. Science test**

**2. History test**

**3. History assignment **

**4. Science assignment**

**5. Science review questions (they're like sooo hard, hence we're learning STRUCTURES! Trust me, Structures are really confusing!) **

**6. History questions to be done (they're long and bewildering) **

**7. Arabic oral test (yeah, we learn Arabic too)**

**8. Spelling bee (yeah, I made it, and it's all the way in April, but if you don't know About it, it's real hard to practise literally 400 words + words from the dictionary which is why we start practising a lot earlier) **

**9. Arabic writing test **

**10. MORE science questions**

**11. MORE history questions **

**12. FINALLYYYY, after all this, we had our winter break from After school of December 19 which was concluded with a skating trip! YAYYYY! **

**13. I had a lot more, this was just a few :) **

**Ok, so now you know why updating was so hard for me. I can organize the plot for this story, but I can't seem to organize time for it. I'm so sorry! I still have a lot of homework for the break but I'll try my best to update more. But now that winter break's here...**

**Let's get back to updating! **

**Also, I see people not reviewing anymore so I just wanted to say, if you don't like this story, feel free to give me suggestions and I actually start on a new story for you guys. Please continue reviewing though :) thanks **

**Responses to reviews- **

**Girlz-Rule123- Aww thanks! Lol I couldn't wait to write it, but finally it's here. Sorry for the long wait. **

**Alex winx club- thanks! I actually liked your Brandon's POV idea. I used it, it was helpful. Thanks! Sorry for the long wait. **

**Da123- thank you!**

**Passion Unbroken- thank you so much! It's kinda my favourite chapter too, but not really. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Stella's POV**

My eyes were shutclosed as the curtains of my room blew into the sweet-smelling room. The covers of my bed chilled up. I stirred in bed, suddenly feeling a very hard push making me fly to the ground. Yes, I was apparently talking to you in my sleep.

I groaned as the pain of the hard floor stroke me on my back. I literally felt the need to punch the hard ground, and without thinking, I did. But it only made things worse.

"OWWWW!" I shrieked in pain, clutching my hand. The person on the other side of the room beside my bed, started giggling. Oh she, as in Bloom, is gonna get it from me!

"I SWEAR IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD, I WILL TELL SKY TO CANCEL THAT STUPID DATE!" I screamed, grabbing everyone else's attention. Bloom was quiet.

"I thought so!" I said with annoyance. Yup, today will be a horrible day. It's always like this. If I have a bad morning, I have a bad day. Oh well, it's not like it wasn't going to be a bad day if Bloom didn't push me. The Brandon part is still gonna come. And there's no escaping from it. Sigh.

I got ready for school, exiting the apartment as I did. I walked through the hall, reaching the elevators. I pushed the down button, patiently waiting for my ride down.

As I went down, I started thinking of how bad today will be. I don't think I'll make it through today. I know something will happen to me. I feel like today, I'll feel the consequences of something. I can't seem to know what about though. What did I do that I feel like I'll have to face revenge?

I reached to where Musa and Layla were standing, waiting for me by the car. They got up early, so they came before me. I got in the back, putting my bag down beside me on the empty seat. Musa started driving as Layla turned on the radio.

We drove and drove until we reached school. Wow, that felt like eternity, really.

I walked down silently through the hallways, reaching my locker. As I opened it, I noticed that nobody was beside me. Not that I cared if Brandon was here or not, but we have to practise for the play. He better show up.

And that's how it all went

Every class before lunch went by, but there was no Brandon.

Every class after lunch went by, but there was no Brandon.

The whole school day went by, but there was no Brandon.

"WHAT IS UP WITH THAT GUY?!" I screamed in the hallways, everyone's attention grabbed by my sudden outburst.

I sighed. How are we ever gonna get the freaking grade if he doesn't show up in the library?

I Walked out of The school, feeling lonely and disappointed. Well, Brandon does sometimes make my day, and it's kinda sad seeing him not here. And right then, I started to think the worst.

What if he's ill? What if he got into a car accident while driving here? What if he hates me? Well, that's no reason. Worst yet, what if he...he got a girlfriend or...

Suddenly I felt myself going blind by two hands. I gasped, freaking out. I uncovered the hands, turning around to see none other than...

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I WAS WORRIED SICK! DO YOU REALLY ENJOY WORRYING ME LIKE THAT?" I screamed on the top of my lungs, my face distorted with rage.

"Aww, you were worried about me?" Brandon asked, sweetly.

"Oh shut up! I didn't mean it in that way!"

"Sureeee" he said, chucking.

"Where were you?!" I asked, curious.

"Is that any of your business?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Umm...well..uh...no" I stuttered, looking away, embarrassed. Since I started having feelings for him, I've been really embarrassed about the stupid stuff I say to him.

I guess he noticed, because he pushed out his thumb, which reached my chin. He turned it into his direction, dropping his hands to m waist. I felt a small hint of fright making its way. What does he think he's doing anyway?

He pulled me close to him, looking right into my eyes. I don't know if he realized that I'm starting to like him, but if he did, I'll slaughter myself.

And then out of NOWHERE, he kissed me on the forehead!

I blushed. Half of me was happily partying, but half of me was confused. He doesn't want to tell me where he was, and then he kissed me on the forehead for absolute NO reason...

He grabbed my waist again, slowly pushing me back to see my reaction. He laughed as he saw my shocked and perplexed look.

"What..was that...for?" I spoke slowly.

He just chucked. I stayed silent, assuming it as an answer.

"Let's go to the library to practise. We only have 2 more days" I spoke quietly, feeling nervous of the near-future already.

"Sure, lets go in my car" he said, leading me to his car. I refused to have an argument about driving with him and how I hate driving with him, because it would simply waste time.

We drove for only about 3 minutes, since the library was really close to the school. We stepped in the library, taking a small corner for us to practice in. We started:

(**Bold = what Stella says/thinks **_Italic = what Brandon says/thinks. _Ifthere are any quotation marks, please know that they are speaking. If there are no quotation marks, its their POV. Though in the play, they narrate their POV as well. Remember that they are not REALLY thinking this. It's just part of their play. If you are confused, you may pm me and I'll explain and you could read it again (: ** )**

_"There was always something I've really wanted in my life. Something very precious. Even as precious as a beautifully shined up diamond. A woman. A beautiful, warm-hearted woman with a clean soul. A woman who'd always keep up to her duties, and respect everyone. A woman with not just a clean and gorgeous face, but also a clean and gorgeous heart."_

_**Oh, that handsome man really wants a women. A women just how he defined. Maybe I can be that woman. From a servant, maybe I can be the prince's princess! It'll be a dream come true. **_

_**"What would you think if I'd be that woman?"**_

_I looked around to see where that beautiful voice came from. I gasped as I saw a woman who'd look like an angel who just landed on Earth. She looks like the one I've always been dreaming of. But you can never trust these angelic looking women. They always have a trick behind their sleeve just to reel men in like fish from the sea. But she's good looking. Very good looking. _

_"I don't about that. You women these days, men can never seem to trust you. And aren't you the servant from the other royals?" _

_She looked sad. As if heart broken. I felt guilty. She looked awfully innocent and cute. She may be a servant, but she also may be something I've been wishing for my entire life. I saw her turn around, walking away. Her hair beautifully flipped, following behind her as she walked back to where she came from. _

_**That was very rude of him. Oh well, as a servant, I won't be getting any of MY dreams come true. I will stay dirty, stupid, ugly, unwanted, and sad forever. Nobody will ever want to live a life with me.**_

_"Hey servant! Wait up!" _

_This might be my chance to apologize and make This a really quick proposal! _

_She turned around, her dirty and muddy eyes, which were somehow shining beautifully with sadness, looked at me. She does look awful. Now that I take a closer view, she needs a bath! Although she's filthy, she looks like perfection. Or is it just me? _

_**"Do you want me to wash your clothes? I have my washing equipment"**_

_Aww that fake but adorable smile that somehow managed to show up on her face, offered me a wash of clothes. How sweet. Yes, she's truly mine. _

_"No. But will you mind if you became mine?" _

_**"Excuse me your highness, I am dirty, smelly, ugly, unwanted, stupid, and I never get what I want. And besides, how are you supposed to make a servant yours, especially when you are a prince?" **_

_"First off, you are not dirty, smelly, ugly, unwanted or stupid. You are most definitely beautiful,wanted, maybe not clean but appealing, and if you become mines, you'll have all your wishes granted, I promise you. And to make you mines even if you're a servant is something I have to worry about, not you" _

_**Did he just call me everything I wanted to be called by him? Did he just tell me he can make me the happiest woman on earth? Did he just say that I can actually become his? Yes! I'm saying yes! I had tears in my eyes. Happiness was taking over me. **_

**_"I accept! I accept!" _**

_She accepts! Yeah! I walked closer to her, tangling my strong arms around her, giving her a feeling of safeness. I bowed my head down, as she brought hers up. We joined our foreheads together, bringing our lips slightly closer by the second, finally closing the space between us. Her lips. Soft, passionate, heavenly. (He says this after the kiss since he can't while the kiss is going on)_

_**"Thank you" **_

_"Thank you too angel, you've made not only my day, but my whole entire life"_

_End of play. _

Oh. My. God

Oh. My. God

Oh. My. God

I. Am. Breathless.

That. Was. Awkward!

Ok like the part when we touched foreheads, talked mushily, and most of all, kissed! Oh screw it, the WHOLE thing was awkward! And to think I'll be performing in front of the whole class! Oh my god nooo!

But I have to, just have to admit, it was amazing. I mean, the way this man kisses is like no other. Even the way he talked to me, I wish he talked to me like this every day.

I stood there, daydreaming about how awkwardly nice that was, until Brandon randomly clapped in front of my face.

"So, do you still want to dream, or start practising again?"

We practiced 2 more times, and I swear his kisses got better each time. Oh god. He actually kissed me 3 times in one day. For the first time in my entire life!

And now, my feelings for him kept growing, without the consideration of what I really want to or don't want to feel.

One thing's for sure, I don't want to have feelings for him, because I might end up being the weak one. And I've never been the weaker one when it comes to Brandon.

At least not _yet..._

**Hope you all liked this chapter! I made it long, I think, because I haven't updated for sooo long! Sorry again and feel free to share this story, suggest ideas, Pm me, and mostly, please review! :) thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9: Ex Girlfriend Takes Action

**Hey guys! Ok yeah I guess I decided to continue the story. I was getting really bored and I actually had fun writing this chapter. Sorry I scared you guys and made myself look like I was hungry for reviews. I actually don't care much of reviews. I just wanted to state that because I thought this story was getting boring and yeah... **

**Ok this chapter is where drama takes place. Like it was actually lots of fun writing this. That's mainly why i continued. I said to myself "why am I quitting when the good stuff is arriving? Hell no, I'm continuing" yeah so basically I can be really stupid and weird, but hey, thats who I am ;)) but thank you guys for giving me ideas and offering help! Appreciated! **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Responses to reviews (excluding author's note reviews) -**

**Girlz-Rule123- Aw thank you. Well I pretty much made the idea up on the spot. I don't plan stuff from before :p I can't wait to write how they'll perform in front of their class. Anyways, happy new year to you too!**

**Stella Love Sunshine (Da123)- Lol Thank you. Romance isn't my thing but I love romantic stories too. You'll just have to wait and see if he'll be single and ready to mingle, or if Stella will be his girlfriend ;) Thank you! I like your story Love Problem too! **

**Passion Unbroken- Thank you so much! Your recent chapter was also soo adorable! **

**Brair Charming (chapter 1) -**

**Well Brandon didn't like Stella for 4 years now, but suddenly he finds himself interested in her. And Stella called him Mr. Ooh I'm so smart and hot because she thinks that Brandon always calls himself hot and smart ;)) Thank you! **

**(Chapter 2)- Flora thinks everyone is cute together. In my story, she has weird thinking and she's nice :p **

**(Chapter 3) -Thank youu so much! **

**(Chapter 6)- Hmm...she rode with Brandon bc her friends were busy sleeping xD **

**(Chapter 7)- Stella doesn't love Brandon...just a bit of feelings, that's all ) **

**(Chapter 8)- okay, first, thank you for reviewing for almost every chapter! Thank youuuuu! Well, you don't really have to do much to get me to update, just wait xD **

**Juliet (guest) (chapter 1)- Thank you! Tell your friend thank you for sharing this story :)**

**(Chapter 2)- lol yes, a slumber party with the best friends everyday. What could be better? **

**flo16 (guest)- yeah, exams suck :(**

**WinxMusaFan (guest)- thank you, and your welcome! I'm glad you like it! **

**Guest- Aww thank you! I honestly didn't like their moments much, but it's the best I could get on my own. But thank you! **

**And once again, thank you for all the author note reviews! I'm sorry to seem like I wanted reviews (which is a matter that I'm not so concerned/worried about) and also sorry to have made you scared that I won't continue this story. But I might not update much anymore. School is starting soon and I haven't even done much homework :p xD (lazy person) **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

**Brandon's POV **

I'm unknowingly speechless right now. How can Stella kiss that good and have no boyfriend? I always thought she had no experience with men. How did she do it? With all the women I've ever kissed, she just became the best kisser of all. The way her lips move while in contact with mine...just wow.

I saw her wave a small bye to me before walking out the library. Is it just me, or was that wave really perfect?

_Woah, calm down Brandon, it was just a hand wave..._

Sometimes I think I get a little too fond of her actions. Even the smallest of actions she does. Really, what's wrong with me?

Well, I guess we're having practise again tomorrow, then it'll be the real performance. Finally, after the performing day, I can go back to making it up to Ariana and forget about both Stella and Ariana and just live a peaceful life. Staying single is easier than getting hooked up into relationships, problems, love...

Oh wait, you don't know who Ariana is? Looks like it's story time.

Just a week ago, before Ms Griselda assigned me and Stella as partners for the play, Ariana was my girlfriend. Currently my ex girlfriend. Why did we break up? Beats me, I guess she was jealous. Jealous of Stella being my "girlfriend" for the week. Don't ask me where she got that from, but I think that's how people start assuming things when they're jealous. When she discovered me and Stella would have to kiss in the play, she got mad and broke up with me. Stella doesn't know about this though. And I'm not planning to tell her because I'm not really getting back with Ariana, I'm just going for forgiveness. Getting back with her for no reason, I mean I've recently discovered that I don't belong with her and that I don't even love her, so what's the point? So that's why I'd say Stella really Doesn't need to know about this. Besides, she's not even related to this topic.

I looked around me, to see if I put something of mine and forget it before I leave. I noticed something that wasn't mine laying beside me on the floor. I picked it up, peeking inside. Crap! Stella forgot her bag which has her phone and books! I quickly walked out of the library, suddenly bumping into someone. I seemed to have regain my balance at that same moment, but the person who bumped into me lost their balance and was about to fall when I unthinkably just catch them by their waist. I looked down, to notice the person I was just about to go to; Stella.

"Sorry, I really didn't see you there" she apologized, looking down while rubbing her head. She looked up and saw me. I handed her the bag.

"I'm assuming this belongs to you" I said casually, as if nothing happened. I was still holding on to her. She nodded, taking the bag out of my hands.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"Your welco-" but I was cut off by a new voice.

"BRANDON! HOW DARE YOU?"

I jumped in shock, suddenly losing my grip on Stella. She fell on her back, groaning in pain. I bended down to her, still not realizing who the new comer was. I said a quick sorry to Stella before getting slapped in the face.

"Oww! What the-" I was about to finsh, but when I looked up, I was greeted by an displeased face. Very displeased face.

"Ariana! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in shock and horror. I'm not going to let her start drama. Not here in front of Stella and all the other people. This is the library!

"WHAT AM _I _DOING HERE? WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING HERE?" She screamed.

"Ariana, would you shut up? This is a library, not a zoo!" I yelled back at her, standing up.

"Says the man who yelled at me for being 'unreasonable.' She mocked.

"You were being unreasonable and you know it!" I told her.

"Um, guys?" Stella asked, looking scared. She was literally trembling with fear. I don't blame her. Ariana could be pretty loud and annoying at times.

"Shut up bitch! It's all your fault me and Brandon broke up!" Ariana screamed at Stella.

"Oh so now you're going to blame her for our relationship status, right?" I looked at her as if she was mentally ill.

"What? I never even knew he had a girlfriend!" Stella protested.

"Of course you didn't! We broke up before you guys were meant to be" she exclaimed.

"Well it isn't my fault he doesn't like to talk about sluts who ruin his life!" Stella screamed. Way to go! Finally, the kid managed to say SOMETHING.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT YOU-" Ariana was about to say, but I cut her off.

"ARIANA SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed. Everybody in the library looked at us. We were even attracted to the people coming in since we were near the entrance. Instantly, Ariana looked frightened. Stella came and rubbed my shoulder, giving me a soothing feeling. Woah. It felt amazing. It immediately calmed me down.

"Don't touch him bitch!" Ariana slapped Stella's hand off my shoulder. It seemed to hurt Stella because she whispered a low 'ow'

"Why are you even here? I thought we discussed this very well. We were done a week ago" I asked, calming down.

"Brandon! Don't you get it? I still love you!" She whined with fake, extremely fake tears.

"If you loved me, why didn't you bother to accept the fact that me and Stella were/are partners? Do you not trust me?" I asked her.

"I do! Of course I trust you. But it hurt me to see you with someone else. Someone who is ugly and has huge dirt coloured freak eyes. Just look at her! She has no sense of fashion!" Ariana pointed at Stella disgustingly, who looked offended.

"Oh and if you go around flirting with guys I hate, that's okay, right?" I asked sarcastically, embarrassing her. She was taken aback. "That's what I thought. Come on Stella, I'll take you home" I concluded, looking at Stella who nodded. She looked hurt, thanks to Ariana. She ruins everything! Why did she even stalk me when she was the one who broke up with me?

I walked outside of the library along with Stella. I opened the passenger seat of my car for her, and with a fake smile and a soft thanks, she got in, her amazing scent following her. I got in beside her, turning up the heater a bit. It was slightly windy and cold outside, so I guess putting up the heater was a good thing.

I looked at Stella who was leaning her head on the window, deep in thought. The smile she just had a second ago faded, hurt filling her eyes.

"Stella, on behalf of Ariana, I'm very sorry" I apologized, making an attempt of emphasizing on very. She looked at me, that same fake smile appearing on her face again. It makes her look like she's the happiest girl on Earth, but I know inside she's broken.

"It's okay Brandon. I really don't mind. After all, it's not like I don't believe I have dirt coloured, huge freak eyes. Honestly, I've always thought I have a monstrous face" she sighed, laughing it off like nothing.

I stopped the car as the traffic light turned red. I looked at her for a minute. I stared into her eyes which were roaming around her fingers. She was playing with them, as I continued to stare into her marvellously attractive eyes. I examined her face. How can she possibly believe she has _dirt_ coloured eyes? I mean, even when I totally hated her , I never thought of her eyes representing the colour of dirt. Her eyes have always been gorgeously shiny to me. They've always reminded me of sunlight, sunshine, or anything that has to do with the sun. And freak eyes? Man I thought guys aim for girls with huge eyes to stare in. It's too bad Ariana and Stella don't have any experience with men to not even know what type of eyes we like. The traffic light turned green. I started driving, starting a realization giving conversation.

"Stella, don't believe what Ariana said. She's rude to many people. Trust me, I've felt it too. You have one of the most beautiful pair of eyes I've seen" I said, resting one of my hands on hers. She looked up at me, those same beautiful and shiny eyes staring through mines. She smiled and giggled. I didn't see anything funny, but her laugh made me forget about what she was laughing about. Her other hand rested on mine for a second, suddenly going up to my cheek. The one Ariana slapped.

"Are you okay though? She must've slapped you hard, huh?" She asked softly, rubbing my cheek. I smiled. She's so cute when she's concerned. But Honestly, this woman really knows how to rub. First the way she rubbed my shoulder, now my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry, she's even punched me once" I said, recalling a moment when Ariana got mad at me.

"Ouch" Stella said, removing her hand from my cheek.

"I didn't really feel it though. If you haven't noticed, she's more of a girly type of woman than those physically strong ones, so she really doesn't know How to punch, slap, pinch or do any other physical harm" I said. We both bursted out laughing. Oh, her laugh...

We were quiet after a few seconds, but then Stella broke the silence

"Hey Brandon?" Stella asked.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, giving a reply.

"How come...well...uhh..you know...never mind" she said, looking away.

"What? No, tell me" I demanded, stopping the car in front of her building.

"It's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow! We'll have our last practice tomorrow" she said, as she turned to leave. I reached out for her hand, grabbing it and pulling her back in the car. She gasped and fell on the seat.

"What were you about to ask me?" I asked, not letting go of her hand.

"Nothing! Brandon let go of me!" She giggled as I started tickling her.

"Nope! You have to tell me what you were going to ask me. Only then am I going to let you go" I told her, as I continued to tickle her.

"Well...at least...oh my gosh...stop! Let...go!" She laughed, breathing heavily for air. I laughed, letting her go. She breathed heavily for a while before turning to me.

"Well I was going to ask you, how come we've been...enemies for 4 years now, and suddenly we're so...attached?" She asked as I saw her blush.

"Huh. Truth is, I don't know either. But aren't you glad we finally aren't enemies? I mean, we used to fight so much that we got detention almost every day" I said, smiling at the fact.

"Exactly. But what happened?" She asked, smiling.

"I don't know but I think I like it. Anyways, have a good night" I said, waving at her.

"You too. Bye" she said before walking inside the building and disappearing out of my sight.

I drove back home, all sorts of thoughts filling my ride.

_Holy crap. I don't think I'm just in love with her eyes..._

_I think I'm in love with HER. _

**Don't****mind the swearing that was done in this chapter :p**


	10. Chapter 10: Funnel Cake Experience

**Helloo Hiii Heyyy Dreamyyy Readers! Before I start This chapter I wanted to press into 3 things that may not be as important, but anyways:**

**1. Check out my new Story, well it's actually a sequel to a story by a different author, but please read, review, follow and favourite it :) thank you. (It's called "Sequel to A Letter's Worth a Thousand Words") **

**2. SORRYY about the name change. I was previously love winx, but I didn't like it much so i Changed it into Dreaming Souls. Hope you guys don't mind!**

**3. HAVE A HAPPY AND FANTASTIC NEW YEAR EVERYONE! 3 OMG CANT BELIEVE ITS 2015! MY FIRST UPDATE IN 2015! OMG**

**Responses to reviews-**

**Passion Unbroken- THANK YOUU! Lol I couldn't get enough of your story either! Thank you! I'm glad to hear that my writing has improved! Thank you again, and your very welcome! **

**i luv dogs2002- thanks a lot! **

**WinxMusaFan (guest)- your welcome! Aww, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you! It's alright, really. At least you're reviewing now :) yes, I thought love winx didn't suit me much. **

**Juliet (guest)- Aww thank you! Lol but nobody can have slumber parties without marshmallows! ;) **

**WinxMusaFan (guest) (again)- yes I read halfway through the calling of our hearts and it was amazing! You're a great author! **

**Stella's POV**

I fell on my bed, sighing. I got a text message from the girls earlier saying that they were with the guys. Finally, some alone time.

I can't believe Brandon had a girlfriend, who shows up and accuses me for ruining their relationship! What the hell? I didn't even know he had a girlfriend! But it was nice of Brandon to indirectly defend me. He's really getting to me! I think I'm becoming an even bigger fan of him. And the way he showed affection towards my eyes; it was honestly the most sweetest kind of affection I've ever got. Now, I feel like my feelings towards Brandon is a good thing. I feel that I actually want to have feelings for him now. It's a strange feeling.

Beep. Beep.

My phone vibrated. I picked it up from my side table, checking the message. It was from Brandon?

"Hey Stella, whatcha up to :)" he texted me. Ugh even his way of texting is too perfect, if that's even possible...

"Nothing much, bored without the girls :(, you?"

"I'm being teased of having no girlfriend by the guys ._."

I laughed. The girls always do that to me. Just like the guys do it to him. Oh what if we're destined to be...

I shook my head, erasing the thought. I'm not going to let myself go overboard!

"Lol, good luck with that! ;)" I replied.

I put my phone away, going to the kitchen. I was starving. I looked in the fridge. Ugh, why don't we ever have anything good in our fridge!?

I checked the cabinets; nothing good. I practically turned the whole kitchen upside down but there was nothing at all that was pleasing! Ugh I'm calling Flora right now!

I dialled her number, yelling on the phone.

"Flora! Where is all the food? Where's that cake you made?" I asked her,

"Oh sorry sweetie. I brought the rest of it for the guys! I thought it would be nice for them to try my cake" Flora said sweetly. I groaned. Does she always have to be so sweet? Not that I don't like it, but I'm starving!

"Hey! Why don't you come and join us here! We're having lots of fun!" Flora said with excitement.

"Uhh-" but I was cut off.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" She said.

"Okay, but how will I come?" I asked, thinking of an excuse. I don't want to go there. I can't face Brandon right now. I just can't.

"Oh! Brandon can pick you up! And I'm sorry about this morning Stella!" I heard Bloom say from the background. What?! Brandon can't pick me up! No way!

"It's okay, but-"

"Okay then! Brandon will pick you up and you'll be with us in no time! Be ready! He'll be there in a few!" Flora squealed.

"But-" but I was too late, they hung up! This is the second time I'll be riding in his car today! Oh god, why? What if he mentions anything about today? It'll be so embarrassing!

I have no time to waste though. Brandon will be here soon. It can't be bad, right? I'll just have to pretend that I don't have feelings for him and I'll just have fun with the rest. I just hope that'll be easy...

I took a quick shower, changing into black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a half black blazer type jacket on top. I let my hair loose behind my back, changing into black flats each with a sparkly bow. Yup, I'm ready.

I grabbed a small black purse from my closet, stuffing my phone in it. I went downstairs, reaching the lobby. I saw that Brandon had already reached, waiting in his car. Wow, he drives fast. I quickly walked outside, opening the passenger seat of his car. He was doing something on his phone, looking away from it as I opened the door.

"Hey" he said with that same alluring smile on his face.

"Hi" I said, lovestruck by his smile. He didn't notice, thank goodness. I smiled As I got in his car and closed the door.

He started driving, both of us silent.

"Have you ever tried funnel cake?" Brandon asked me randomly.

"No, why?" I asked with a perplexed look.

"What? You haven't tried funnel cake? Then you better try it now! You're hungry anyways" he said, suddenly taking a U-turn.

"That's ok! Really, there's no need!" I said, my stomach grumbling.

"You'll regret saying that when I tell you that the guys and I finished the cake" he stated, smirking.

"Ugh! Jerks!" I said, smacking his arm. He laughed.

"So now you're going to try funnel cake! Trust me, it's something so delectable, that the taste will remain on your tongue for days!" He announced like those commercial spokesmen. I giggled. He really can be funny sometimes.

"Okay, I guess if it's that good, I'll try it" I said, feeling the need to eat something right now.

"That's the spirit!" He told me, giving me a thumbs up.

"What is funnel cake anyway?" I asked.

"It's a cake made of batter that's poured into oil through a funnel and Is deep fried. Then, it's coated with sugar" he explained.

"Oh why did I ask?" I whined, clutching My stomach which grumbled again. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, we're almost there" he said.

"Hey Brandon?" I asked, a bit frightened on what I was about to ask.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't tell my friends about today, did you?" I asked, looking down. I knew for a fact that if they knew, they'd probably either tease me, or do other stuff that I really can't waste my time for. I really don't mind them teasing me, but sometimes it gets too much.

I felt a hand grip my knee, rubbing it constantly.

"Don't worry, I haven't. I know that if I do, they'll start matchmaking. Not that I think you'll not be a great girlfriend" he smirked as I blushed. I inwardly smiled. He thinks I can make a great girlfriend?

"Thank you" I said sincerely with a smile, enjoying his hand on my knee.

"And...we're here!" He clapped like a kid, parking the car. I laughed at his childishness.

"You're not excited! Come on! Show some eagerness!" He said enthusiastically. I laughed.

"Yayyyyyy!" I squeaked with real enthusiasm, clapping my hands. I really was a bit excited to try this funnel cake, and I was also starving!

"Great! Now let's go!" He laughed, as I stepped out and walked in a store with him.

"Hey Brandon! How's it goin'? And hello Miss..." This man with a hat that read "the funnel cake cafe" said. There are cafes that have funnel cakes in the menu?

"Stella! You can call me Stella!" I greeted, being as polite as I can.

"Hello Mr. Ben. I'm doing great! What about you, are you having fun with your new wife?" Brandon asked politely but with a wink. The man, apparently named Mr. Ben laughed before replying.

"Oh she's great! Looks like you got lucky today too!" He joked. I blushed. Brandon smirked and looked at me. Why is everyone touching this subject and thinking we're dating?!

"No Mr. Ben, we're just friends" Brandon chuckled, answering. Friends? I wish we were more than that...

"Anyways, what would you two like?"

"Well Stella here has never tried funnel cake..." Brandon said, trailing off.

"Then you've come to the right place! Our funnel cake is a one of a kind you know! Why don't you two get seated and your funnel cake will be ready In a few!"

"Thanks Mr. Ben" I said, giving off a good first impression. Brandon led me to a table that was right beside the big glass window. I followed him, pulling out a seat and sitting down. He sat down on the seat in front of me.

"Hmm, I did get lucky tonight, no?" Brandon asked with a smirk, of course, the comment made me blush. It's always like that. I think I have to learn to stop blushing in front of him.

"Shut up! You're the one who offered me!" I argued, crossing my arms, looking out the window. I heard him laugh.

"Aww, it's okay Stella. I know you like me. You don't have to be shy" he uttered, bringing his face close to mine. Oh gosh, he can't be serious! How does he know? Oh my god, oh my god

"Ew! Why would I like you? I hate you and I always will!" I managed to say without stuttering. I deserve a pat on the back!

"It's not good to lie, but suit yourself" he replied with a wink.

"Here's your funnel cake. Enjoy" the waiter came and handed us a plate which was filled with funnel cake. It looked delicious. There was syrup on top of a crispy batter cake, coated with a bit of sugar. It's mostly like what Brandon said.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in!" He told me, as I just stared at the cake with marvel.

I took the spoon, taking a small bite of this cake and I must say, it was as delicious as it looked! Just one bite of it made my hunger go away instantly! I poked my spoon and took quick bites, enjoying the delectable, sweet goody. I guess I was eating hysterically because Brandon suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"You got syrup all over your face!" Brandon guffawed. "Here, let me help you clean it up" he said with a smirk. Ugh, that smirk again!

And then, he stuck out his hand, reaching my mouth. He used his thumb and swiped the sides of my mouth. I blushed for like the hundredth time today, as he kept cleaning my face with his unbelievably soft hands.

"There, all cleaned!" Brandon said, looking at me devilishly.

"Jerk" I mumbled under my breath so hat he wouldn't hear.

After I was done eating, Brandon payed for the cake. I thanked him, and we went along to the guys' house where everyone was expectedly waiting for us.

"Oh god! Where were you two? We've been waiting forever!" Flora exclaimed worriedly.

"Sorry! I took little Stella her for a little meal!" Brandon said, making all of them squeak "ooooh"

"Ugh! It wasn't a date ok?" I said, annoyed.

"Oh sure, what was it then?" Musa asked devilishly.

"It was...uhh.." I spoke but I couldn't think of anything. I honestly didn't know what that was.

"Yup, it was definitely a date!" Sky said.

"Fine, I'll live with that" I muttered.

"Awww!" Everyone mocked making stupid love faces.

I saw Brandon roll his eyes playfully at them. I inwardly laughed. We joked around with each other. The girls and I started talking about how guys can be romantic and I can tell you, that every five minutes I would turn and look at Brandon, who would surprisingly be looking back at me.

I know for sure that he's the one I really would want, but at the same time, he would be the only one I wouldn't want.

Why am I confusing myself so much?


	11. Chapter 11: Free At Last!

**PLEASE READ BELOW! **

**NOW!**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE :))))**

**Okay now I'll let you read**

**Hello! I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far, whether it was since the beginning, middle or end! I'm thankful that you guys actually took out your time in reviewing. Knowing that this is my first story ever that's gone this far, I'm blessed to have such amazing reviewers and readers! Thank you all! I hope to see more reviews soon, and I also hope you guys continue to like this story :) **

**Stella Love Sunshine- haha yes, teasing friends is funny. Thank you for checking out the sequel :)**

**Alex winx club (guest)- Aww that's ok, I understand. I'm thankful that you took out your time and reviewed. No, I'm not going to be deleting this story anymore and thank you for saying that this story is really good :) **

**Thank you for the good luck and compliment! I appreciate it A LOT! **

**Girlz-Rule123- thank you and thank you. I also can't wait to write :p**

**Yeah, they are getting closer, but the story isn't ending yet ;) **

**Guest- your very welcome, and thank you! :)**

**Passion Unbroken- thank you, and your welcome as well :) **

**Briar Charming- thank you! It is much appreciated! :) **

**Stella's POV **

Oh my god. I'm so scared. What if I mess up? What if I can't control my feelings for Brandon at the moment? What if I cough? What if I sneeze? What if I fall? What if I cry? What if I laugh? What if I-

"Stella! Breakfast is ready!" Flora shouted from the kitchen. The performance can't be that bad, can it?

"Coming!" I screamed back.

"No Stella, you can do this! You will be just fine while performing! Stop thinking so negatively!" I comforted myself.

Iwalked to the table, where Flora's tasty sandwiches were placed. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed one and gobbled it down, savouring each and every ingredient with pleasure. A glass of orange juice was placed in front of me. I picked it up, drinking it quickly.

I followed my daily morning routine until I got to school. I was panicking already, as I stuffed some things into my locker.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" I breathed out quickly, scared.

"Scared?" I heard a person beside me ask with a chuckle.

"How are you not panicking Brandon?" I asked as I threw my arms up.

He just laughed and casually walked off to class.

I slammed my locker, walking off to math class and face the new Mr. Paul, who nowadays, talks more than ever. I know I've mentioned that, but seriously! I liked it when he was quiet!

I snorted as I thought about how English class would arrive. It would be awful. It's just a few classes away...

Those few classes had passed, and without knowing, English class had arrived. I was literally sweating, shaking, shivering and panting all at the same time. This is ridiculous! I'm not supposed to be scared, I'm supposed to be relieved this will finally be over! But that feeling...that feeling of Brandon's lips tickling mines in front of my class is driving me insane!

A few minutes went by, and after a few performances, it was already our turn. Sweat. I felt sweat falling down slowly as Ms. Griselda announced our names. I felt my face going cold, and my breathing fastening. Ugh, what's wrong with me?

I stood up shakily, feeling like I'll fall down right then and there. But I prevented it. My eyes were frozen, my gaze steady on who knows what. I was too careless to know what I was staring at. I snapped out of my "trance" walking up to the front with Brandon.

"Ms. Solaria and Mr. Kingston, you may start please" Ms. Griselda announced formally. I took a deep breath, finally calming down

(**Bold = what Stella says/thinks **_Italic = what Brandon says/thinks. _If there are any quotation marks, please know that they are speaking. If there are no quotation marks, its their POV. Though in the play, they narrate their POV as well. Remember that they are not REALLY thinking this. It's just part of their play. If you are confused, you may pm me and I'll explain and you could read it again (: and no, Stella isn't princess Isabella in this. **)**

_"There was always something I've really wanted in my life. Something very precious. Even as precious as a beautifully shined up diamond. A woman. A beautiful, warm-hearted woman with a clean soul. A woman who'd always keep up to her duties, and respect everyone. A woman with not just a clean and gorgeous face, but also a clean and gorgeous heart."_

_**Oh, that handsome man really wants a women. A women just how he defined. Maybe I can be that woman. From a servant, maybe I can be the prince's princess! It'll be a dream come true. **_

_**"What would you think if I'd be that woman?"**_

_I looked around to see where that beautiful voice came from. I gasped as I saw a woman who'd look like an angel who just landed on Earth. She looks like the one I've always been dreaming of. But you can never trust these angelic looking women. They always have a trick behind their sleeve just to reel men in like fish from the sea. But she's good looking. Very good looking. _

_"I don't know about that. You women these days, men can never seem to trust you. And aren't you the servant from the other royals?" _

_She looked sad. As if heart broken. I felt guilty. She looked so innocent and cute. She may be a servant, but she also may be something I've been wishing for my entire life. I saw her turn around, walking away. Her hair beautifully flipped, following behind her as she walked back to where she came from. _

_**That was very rude of him. Oh well, as a servant, I won't be getting any of MY dreams come true. I will stay dirty, stupid, ugly, unwanted, and sad forever. Nobody will ever want to live a life with me.**_

_"Hey servant! Wait up!" _

_This might be my chance to apologize and make This a really quick proposal! _

_She turned around, her dirty and muddy eyes, which were somehow shining beautifully with sadness, looked at me. She does look awful. Now that I take a closer view, she needs a bath! Although she's filthy, she looks like perfection. Or is it just me? _

_**"Do you want me to wash your clothes? I have my washing equipment"**_

_Aww that fake but adorable smile that somehow managed to show up on her face, offered me a wash of clothes. How sweet. Yes, she's truly mine. _

_"No. But will you mind if you became mine?" _

_**"Excuse me your highness, I am dirty, smelly, ugly, unwanted, stupid, and I never get what I want. And besides, how are you supposed to make a servant yours, especially when you are a prince?" **_

_"First off, you are not dirty, smelly, ugly, unwanted or stupid. You are most definitely beautiful,wanted, maybe not clean but appealing, and if you become mines, you'll have all your wishes granted, I promise you. And to make you mines even if you're a servant is something I have to worry about, not you" _

_**Did he just call me everything I wanted to be called by him? Did he just tell me he can make me the happiest woman on earth? Did he just say that I can actually become his? Yes! I'm saying yes! I had tears in my eyes. Happiness was taking over me. **_

**_"I accept! I accept!" _**

_She accepts! Yeah! I walked closer to her, tangling my strong arms around her, giving her a feeling of safeness. I bowed my head down, as she brought hers up. We joined our foreheads together, bringing our lips slightly closer by the second, finally closing the space between us. Her lips. Soft, passionate, heavenly. (He says this after the kiss since he can't while the kiss is going on)_

_**"Thank you" **_

_"Thank you too angel, you've made not only my day, but my whole entire life"_

_End of play. _

I was breathless, as I heard "woo's" and "aww's" along with snapshots. I turned my head to see some people taking pictures of me while I'm in Brandon's arms. I shyly turned my head away causing Brandon to chuckle. I can't believe I'm finally done! That too, and I wasn't laughed at either! Instead, people cheered! But I'm not fond of the idea of them thinking me and him look cute together...

"Nicely done you two! That was truly amazing!" Ms. Griselda clapped and smiled.

"Thank you" we both said.

I walked back to my seat, looking down the whole day, knowing if I raised my head even once, there would be someone or another coming around and telling me how Brandon and I were truly perfect. Nope, I ain't taking any chances.

I walked to my locker as the last class ended, stuffing somethings in, and pulling somethings out. I felt a hand popping out in front of me, as I finally raised my head. I looked to see Brandon's hand offering a handshake.

"What for?" I asked, referring to the handshake.

"You did really good in the play today, no joke" he said, shaking my hand. I felt a bit awkward and formal shaking hands with him.

"Thanks, you too" I said, smiling.

I saw him smile and sighing after that. It sounded like a nervous and uncomfortable sigh. I wonder what's up...

I walked out of the school, feeling a mix of freeness and freedom. At last!

**Random POV **

"VIOLET!" I screamed on the top of my lungs from upstairs. I continued pacing in my large, maroon coloured bedroom with the nasty coloured drink in my hand. My room was the largest room in my mansion, except my parents' room. Violet, one of my maids, hurried up to my room.

"Yes ma'am?" She breathed out.

"What is this? I told you to bring me a glass of ORANGE juice, not this!" I shouted at her.

"I'm truly sorry ma'am! I will be right back with orange juice!" She said, scared. I tend to scare them. They can't do anything right! I continued to walk, my heels clicking hard against the ground as I took more steps. I sighed roughly, infuriated. Thankfully my parents weren't here right now, or else I'd be in trouble for not eating my food, which I gave to another maid of mines. I wasn't so hungry, I haven't been since yesterday. It's pretty obvious this whole situation is driving me insane.

"Here you go ma'am!" Violet handed me the juice, as I dismissed her.

I took a sip of the liquid, sighing. I picked up the picture of me with _him. _We used to be so perfect. That girl...what was her name? Stacie? Stephanie? I don't know, but this is all her fault!

But I have to admit, it was kinda my fault too. I put the juice down, falling on my king sized bed with the picture. I ran my fingers through _his_smirking face, with _his_ strong arm around my waist. Everything was going so good, but that Stacie...Stephanie...girl ruined it.

"If only she didn't get in between us" I whispered to _his_ frozen little figure in the picture.

"I will get you back my prince. For sure" I whispered evilly.

**Sorry if that chapter was cut short. But I hope you guys liked it! Who's POV do you guys think that was? ;) Tell me in the reviews! I think it was pretty obvious, but anyway, you'll be knowing soon! :) thank you and again, thanks a lot for all the reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12: Too Good To Be True

**Helloo! I can't believe we'll be getting our first term report cards soon and first term will finally be over :( I mean, don't you just hate second term? It's so much harder and hectic. Speaking of hectic, this week has been sooooo...idk, busy? So I'm sorry for all the late updates and stupid mistakes. On the brighter note, whoever took a slight and smart guess and said that the random POV was Ariana, wooo you guys were right ;) but it's okay if you thought it was someone else. We all make mistakes when we guess :p**

**Oh and one clarification I wanted to make: **

**Brandon and the guys don't live together! Brandon has his own family and house and whatever not :) **

**Responses** **to reviews- **

**Passion Unbroken- as a matter of fact, no. You're right. It was Ariana's POV ;) Anyway, yeahh I wanted to leave some mysterious ending but a bit of obviousness too. Thank you though! I didn't want to make it so confusing already. Yup, good for them! **

**StarStyleSunshine- yes, it was Ariana! Thank you so much! **

**Stella Love Sunshine- yes, it was Ariana! Thank you! Oh you'll just have to wait and see what she's up to...anyways, thanks. **

**Girlz-Rule123- Thank you! Yup, I didn't really want to mess with the play. Anyways, I appreciate your review and guess ;) but it wasn't Stella. It was Brandon's ex, Ariana. But I gotta say, I'm not the best guesser either girl xD **

**Briar Charming- thank you! **

**Stella's POV**

I walkedout, feeling calmness taking over me. I sighed with relief and walked towards a tree. I sat down and leaned against the bark. I didn't want to go home as of yet. I felt like staying out and having some school fresh air. I closed my eyes and within a second, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes, connecting them with a pair of brown ones. I smiled goofily but wondered about in my head. I mean, what's he still doing here?

"Hi Brandon" I said softly, sitting up properly. He sat down beside me, and I felt as if I was going to die out of the uncanny feeling I had right now. The feeling of fright for my emotions towards him.

The afternoon sun suddenly shined brightly at the students from grade 9 to 12 who were running around the school exit, craving to go home. I laughed at their childish eagerness.

"Aren't they funny? Running around like little kids" I giggled. I didn't hear a reply. I just heard a nervous sigh again and a fake laugh.

"What's up with you? You seem tensed?" I finally asked him, trying to make him spill the beans out of the can.

"Nah, it's nothing" he said, shaking his head in disagreement. I didn't take it though. I knew this sighing exposed it.

"You know I'm not taking that" I said, shaking his heavily strong arm. Gosh, how much do these guys work out? Yeah, it's unbelievably hot, but like come on!

He laughed at my attempt of shaking his arm, and replied.

"Nothing's wrong, really. I'm just frightened of something" Brandon said.

"Aww, you fear things?" I asked, awestruck. Isn't it cute when men are scared of things?

He rolled his eyes at me with a smile and leaned his head against the bark like I did. I still wanted to know more from him. But I guess I didn't want to bother him, so I just admired the sun for a few minutes. That's until he spoke up.

"Things such as being rejected by hot girls scare me" he said to me.

"So, like you're going to ask somebody out today?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Mhm" he replied with a nod. And I swear I wanted to explode and sob right there. But I held it back.

"Oh. Well, good luck" I said, standing up. I fake smiled to him, about to walk away.

"Yo Stel!" He exclaimed and stood up as I was walking.

I turned my head around, finding him walking towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked with an almost shaky voice.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a huge smile. Wait, what? Oh gosh, did he just ask me out? or whatever you would like to call it.

"Well?" He asked, titling his head and keeping that expensive smile on his face. I smiled at him, jumping right on to him. I squeezed him tightly.

"Of course!" I screamed out of happiness as he wrapped his...what should I call it? Heavy arms? Strong arms? Hot arms?

It Doesn't matter, as long as their around me!

"I know our camaraderie and friendship began only a few weeks ago, but man, you're too irresistible" he whispered to me. I giggled at his comment. I guess he meant we've had such a sucked up past, and our friendship only began because of the play, but we couldn't help ourselves because of our feelings. And to think he didn't like the least or greatest of me...

"You're such a charmer, eh?" I joked, still in his arms.

"I tend to be one to the beautiful ones" he winked.

"Ugh. Flirt!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"And don't you fail to remember that" he said, about to kiss my cheek, but I stopped him.

"I'm not ready for that!" I said

"Oh come on! We just came out of there, with a kiss on the lips!" He protested. I smiled inwardly at his keenness.

"That wasn't for real. It was to get a freaking A" I argued back. He sighed.

"Fine fine! I'll wait until you agree for it" he grumbled. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought you just said you're not ready for that?"

"I'm ready to kiss, but not to be kissed!"

"Picky much?"

"I'm not picky! I'm just protective of myself" I crossed my arms and turned away.

"_Over_ protective" he corrected.

"No!"

"Yup!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I'm not over-" but I was cut off.

"This is no way to talk to your boyfriend for goodness sake!" He mocked me, crossing his arms and turning away. I did the same. Man, we sure are stubborn. But I couldn't care less. I liked arguing with him for fun. I felt him hug me from behind and I giggled.

"Yo, you wanna go somewhere?" He asked me.

"Yeah! Take me shopping!"

"No, pleasee! Not shopping!" He begged.

"But I need new clothes!" I told him.

"I promise you I'll buy you new clothes later. For now, how about we do something fun? We can even invite the others"

"What do you mean by something fun?" I asked him.

"Go bowling, golf, go to a restaurant..?" He said, trailing off.

"You have such boring ideas, honestly!"

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see what you have to offer" he smirked.

"Theatres? Watch a movie there?"

"Okay, never mind" he said, rolling his eyes as I smirked.

"We're not organized though. We still have to tell our friends, then they'll have to get ready, and we'll be arguing on what movie we want to watch" I sighed as I completed my list of stuff to do. I looked up at Brandon, who was already a step ahead of me.

"Yeah? Helia. Man, go to the girls' house right now. Tell them to get ready. Yeah, we're heading to the theatres. Yes, I did. Yeah. Yeah, I'll tell you everything later. No! You do know I'm too hot to get rejected, right? Yeah okay bye" he laughed, and ended his call with Helia.

I just looked at him weirdly. He smirked at me. I shook my head.

"Impressed?" He asked.

"Nope. Not even close to being impressed"

"Shut up" he said as I laughed. He grabbed on to my waist.

"You're not even ready to say that you love me?" He whispered, making me glare at him.

"Alright, alright!" He said in surrender, throwing his arms up.

We walked to his car, and drove off to my house. When we reached my apartment, I opened the door, finding all the girls running around like crazy.

"What the-?" I was about to scream, but I was cut off.

"STELLLAAAAA!" Musa and Bloom screamed, as the others continued running around the house like maniacs.

"WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I screamed as they jumped on me, making the 3 of us falling right there in the hallway of our floor. I heard Brandon laughing loudly.

"Oh shut up Brandon!" I screamed.

"STELLA! WHERE DID YOU PUT BLOOM'S NECKLACE? THE ONE THAT SKY GAVE HER!" Musa screamed at me.

"STELLA! YOU BETTER NOT GIVE IT TO HER! SKY GAVE THAT TO ME!"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?" I screamed. Some of our neighbours came out and eyed us strangely. They told us to shut up, and I heard the rest of the girls and Brandon laughing.

"Babe, you'd know because you're the one who hid it when we played that game of truth or dare!" Musa said, as if it were obvious.

"Ohhh, right!"

"YOU BETTER GIVE IT TO ME STELLA! IF YOU GIVE IT TO HER, I'LL... TELL BRANDON YOUR BIGGEST SECRET!" Bloom threatened.

"Sweetheart, Stella doesn't have a top secret like you!" Musa shouted at her.

"Get off of me so I can at least get it!" I hissed.

They got off of me, as I went to get it. Who should I give it to? It's Bloom's, and I want to give it to her, but then who knows what Musa will do to me?

That's it!

I went back to the living room, where Brandon, Layla, Tecna, and Flora were waiting anxiously with amused faces to see our next pose. I rolled my eyes at them.

I saw Bloom and Musa heading at me as if they were predators trying to hunt me down. I suddenly threw the necklace at Brandon.

"Have fun babe!" I laughed at Brandon.

I went to my room to get ready. I laughed as I heard Bloom and Musa screaming at Brandon. I took out my outfit and got ready quickly, with a shower. I finished getting dressed and put on a tiny layer of makeup, just to hide some flaws. I put my hair in a ponytail and went to the living room again. I saw that the other 3 had went off to their rooms to get ready, since the guys had arrived. But the necklace drama still went on. Even Sky was laughing! He was the one who gave Bloom that necklace, yet that drama was amusing for him too!

"STELLA! TELL YOUR SO CALLED NEW BOYFRIEND TO GIVE ME THAT NECKLACE!" Musa and Bloom screamed together. I assume one of the guys told them about me and Brandon from before. I just laughed in response.

"Having fun?" I asked Brandon.

"NO! They're driving me crazy! Thanks a lot!" Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Anytime babyy" I smiled.

He suddenly smirked and threw the necklace in the air.

"Whoops! I think it slipped!" He said, stifling a laugh.

"Oh I don't _think_ that slipped! I _know_that slipped Brandon!" Bloom screamed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

I saw Musa catch it.

"Ha! LOSER!" She pointed at Bloom. Bloom just glared at her. Sky went up to her with a laugh.

"It's okay Bloom. I promise you I'll get you another one, okay?" He reassured her. She seemed to be okay then. Musa and Bloom both got ready, since the rest of us already were, and then we headed off to the movies.

"Let's watch some cartoon movie, like seriously I haven't watched one in ages!" Layla said.

"According to this theatre, they will be playing many cartoon movies at this hour, so we're pretty lucky" Tecna said.

"Let's watch The Incredibles!" Flora said.

"Are you kidding? That movie is BORING!" Musa said.

"What about the karate kid?" Bloom asked.

"Nah, too much war" Nabu said.

"Frozen?" Flora giggled.

"NO!" We all screamed with fear. Don't even ask how we spent time watch that movie.

"Hey! What about Wreck It Ralph? That movie was pretty cute" I said.

"Not bad!" Musa said.

"I know, I have the best ideas" I said with a proud smile. She snickered.

"Who's going to pay?" We all asked.

"I'll contribute" Brandon said. Aw, he's so sweet!

"I will too!" I said.

"Let's all pay for our own stuff. That way, we can buy whatever we want to without bugging each other" Timmy said.

"Dude, your paying for me" Musa told Riven.

"Actually, I think it should be the other way around" Riven smirked.

"We're all paying for our own you dumb heads!" Helia said.

"Oh sheesh. Calm down! I thought you were the nice one" Riven said with a innocent voice.

"Bro, I'm not about to get into this fight again" Helia said with a knowing look. Riven just chuckled at Helia's fail to fight and nodded.

Everyone had paid, and Brandon and I were left. I told the others to go inside, and that we'll be with them in a minute. I was about to pay for my ticket and food, when Brandon caught hold of my hand and stopped me from paying. I gave him a confused look.

"I'll pay for you" he smiled.

"Why?"

"Because it's not nice to have my new girlfriend pay for her stuff, when I can be a gentleman and pay for her" he said, giving the movie lady (if that's what you call her) double the amount he was supposed to.

I smiled. It's not like I thought he was doing it to show off the fact that he has so much money. I just wanted to see if he knew why he was paying for me, and thankfully, he did.

This day is probably the best day of my life.


	13. Chapter 13: Perfection

**Responses to reviews- **

**StarStyleSunshine- thank you! Also, Thank you for waiting! :)**

**Stella Love Sunshine- haha, thank you. I wanted to add some humour instead of mushiness. Thank you! :)**

**Passion Unbroken- thank you. Haha, yes, I wanted some humour in this chapter! Thank you so much! Happy fanficcing to you too! :) **

**lily (guest)- Thank you! I hope this was soon. Thank you so much! I appreciate the compliment :) **

**Snb4evss- Aww, thanks! Thank you for the positive comments about how this story came so far and how I described the characters! Honestly, I don't believe I have talent for writing, but thank you so much! :) **

**Alex winx club (guest)- thank you! I hope this was soon enough! :)**

**Julieee0721- (chapter 11)- oh that's okay, I'm having a tough week full of exams as well, so I understand. And yes, it was Ariana. :) **

**(Chapter 12)- lol, no problem. I'm glad you liked the story so far :) **

**Girlz-Rule123- Thank you! Haha, yup, I'd definitely say Brandon's on track! :) **

**Stella's POV **

I woke up, a big smile on my face, as the morning sunshine splashed through the windows of the room. I yawned, then stretched, smiling once again at the remembrance of the previous day. I got out of bed, and rushed to get to school for the first time in many years. I haven't ever been excited for school in ages. But I know what, or _who _causedthis.

Brandon.

It's must be the excitement to see him that's making me run for school.

But then when I reached school, some strange whispers and low chatters went on.

I wasn't looking, and I suddenly bumped into someone. I looked to see a brunette girl maybe a year younger than me.

"Oh my gosh! Congrats Stella!" The brunette who I bumped into said.

"Uhh...thanks?" I said confused.

"What exactly for?" I asked the girl sweetly.

"Well duh! You're now dating the most popular guy in school!" She said happily. She's so sweet. Not even one girl would have congratulated me like that. It's hard. I can understand. Brandon is pretty much growing even more popular and hot by the day.

I thanked the girl, apparently named Pamela, and walked off to my locker. Now I get why people all around me are whispering and giving me envy looks. Well, it's not like it's my fault anyway. Brandon was the one who asked me to be his girlfriend. He should be the one getting angry faces.

"Hey," I was greeted by him. He was standing beside me, stuffing things in and out of his locker just like the rest of us.

"Hi," I said as I did the same thing he and most of the other high schoolers were doing.

"It seems like you're getting the 'look' by those people," he said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes.

"You should be the one getting the 'look.'" I said as I slammed my locker shut.

"Besides, it's not like I did anything wrong. I'm as innocent as an angel," I said with an innocent look. He just smirked. Knowing him, he probably knows the truth behind what I said. I'm not innocent. I laughed to myself as I made my way to first class.

And that's when I realized I stared at Brandon through all my classes (the ones I had with him) and had been caught by his smirks. Nonetheless, I was exhausted. I barely did anything, yet I felt the need to fall asleep right in the middle of where I was.

But then, again, life took its own turns and just made things worse, or maybe better.

"Yo Stel. How about we get some frozen yogurt and chill?" Brandon asked as we made our way out.

"Brandon. I am exhausted! I need my rest too! I'm really tired!" I whined.

"Oh come on! Second day of dating and you're already rejecting a froyo date? I'll take you shopping after that if you want," Brandon said, knowing that I would fail to reject the want to shop. I sighed.

"As long as you take me shopping, fine," I said.

"That's the spirit!" He said, as he led me to his car and opened the passenger seat door for me. I giggled at his polite act.

"Thank you," I said as I got in. He walked to the other side, getting in beside me. The weather was nice today. It was turning warmer. Summer was making its way, and so was end of high school. In just about 3 months, we'll finally be out of here. April, May, June. Just gotta be patient.

We drove off, Brandon making unknown turns here and there. I tried to figure out which frozen yogurt parlour we were heading to, but I don't think I know where he's going. He stopped at an unknown frozen yogurt/ice cream parlour. We're here already?

"And we're here!" Brandon said enthusiastically. I looked up at the sign. It read 'Menchies'

"Come on! Show me some excitement like you did when I took you for funnel cake!" Brandon demanded as I laughed. He laughed along, and we got out of the car.

We stepped inside, the smell of sweetness filling my nose. I gasped as I looked around. The place was beautifully organized. There were a whole bunch of sections for ice cream/froyo flavours, candy toppings, fruit toppings, and different types of syrup. I stood there, wide-eyed, my tiredness suddenly flying away. Brandon seemed amused at my reaction.

"I'm glad you're liking it," he said, as he pointed at the top, where instructions of how to use this place/ how to pay were hanging in an organized manner. Brandon took my hand, leading me to the section of ice creams. He motioned me to take a cup from the stack of cups lined up neatly beside the section. I took one, not knowing what to do next.

"Pick a flavour" Brandon said.

"Umm...I want...there are just so many!" I shook my head, confused on what to take.

"Choose something you most likely know you'll prefer," he said.

I walked over to the 'cookies n cream' flavour. There was a handle on each flavour, to get the ice cream out. I pushed the 'cookies n cream' handle, the ice cream/ yougurt pouring out into my cup. I filled half of my cup with the ice cream, moving on to the candy toppings. I saw Brandon, from the corner of my eye, and he was deciding what flavour he wanted.

I started thinking. Fuzzy peaches, jelly beans, mini brownies, gummies and more...what to choose?

Without thinking, I started taking everything. I stuffed in fuzzy peaches, jelly beans, brownies, gummies, marshmallows, chocolate balls and even Froot Loops! I laughed at myself. I looked over at Brandon who also laughed at me. I moved onto the fruit section, stuffing a whole bunch of strawberries and peaches. I don't like fruits much, so I didn't take much either. Besides, my cup was full! I finally scooted over to the syrup section, squirting a puddle of chocolate syrup on my ice cream. Should I even call it ice cream or frozen yogurt? It looks more like candies and fruits. The main part was hidden. Oh well.

I looked over at the top, where the instructions were hanging on the ceiling neatly. "1. Mix. 2. Weigh. 3. Pay" it had written on it. I was done mixing. Now I had to put it on the little silver weighing machine on the counter. I waited for Brandon, who was nearly done. He was dumping fruits into his, and then quickly moved onto the syrup. He joined me when he was done. The lady, who seemed incredibly nice, asked us to put our cups on the weighing machine one by one. She told us the price, as I got ready to take out money from my wallet, but I was too late. Brandon had some money out and he paid! Great! I probably looked so ungenerous now. We thanked the lady, walking out of the marvellous store.

We decided not to eat in the store, since it was empty and it would feel awkward to have every word of ours heard by the lady.

We got in the car, the engine still turned off. I kicked off my shoes, sitting cross legged on the seat.

We joked around as we ate, laughing at every stupid thing we saw. It was having quality time together, and I liked it.

"I love this Ice cre-," I started but then trailed off as I saw Brandon staring at me.

"Don't stare at me! Eat your ice cream!" I laughed.

"I can't. I'm too busy trying to figure out how you're so beautiful," he said, smirking as he saw my faint pink cheeks. I decided to play along.

"That, I am," I said with a cheeky grin which made him laugh.

"You know, this isn't the best froyo place though," he said.

"Are you kidding? This place is amazing! This ice cream or frozen yogurt is amazing! In fact...," I stopped as I quickly pulled my spoon out of my cup, digging it inside Brandon's.

"Hey! What is this nonsense?" He asked with a laugh, trying to pull his cup away.

"I want to try yours!" I demanded, pulling my spoon out with a scoop of Brandon's ice cream. I took it in my mouth, savouring the yummy stuff he had chosen.

"Mmm...delicious. But mine's tastier!" I said, laughing. He joined me, as we both continued fooling around in the car.

I was stuffed by the time I was finished! That was one heck of a heavy froyo!

"Ugh," I groaned, clutching my stomach. "I'm full."

"Serves you right for taking bites of mines!" Brandon laughed.

"Oh shut up! It's because I have a smaller stomach and body. And I don't work out," I protested. He chuckled at my statement, starting the car. He better take me shopping now...

"Hey, you're taking me shopping, right?" I asked.

"Yup, which store?" He asked.

"I don't know. I want you to choose. As long as the store has good clothes." I requested.

"What about Ardenes? My mom always shops there. And she's a shopping addict just like you," he said with a playful roll of eyes.

"Ardenes? I never heard of that store. And it's not bad being a shopping addict. I can tell Your mom has good taste," I said. It's true. Shopping is so much fun. I honestly can't wait to meet Brandon's parents, but I want him to take me to meet his parents himself. It would be awkward if i requested to.

He drove off to what I assumed was

'Ardenes.' It was one of the stores in a mall that I've never been to. When I stepped inside, I was pretty amazed. It already showed a good image of itself. It was a girl's shop, not one guy in sight, so Brandon tended to stay out, for the sake of not getting both of us embarrassed. There were tons of stuff in here. Make ups, clothes, hair accessories, cute key chains...

I let myself enjoy the girly atmosphere. I bought so much stuff, I don't even think I'll need my old clothes anymore. These clothes may last for years! I brought dresses, casual clothing, even a lip gloss. It's not hard to trust lip gloss. Any will do for me. I only buy specific foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. I can trust any brand of eyeshadow, lipstick, lip gloss, and nail polish.

I filled my shopping bag with more stuff. I purposely bought the cheap stuff. I didn't want Brandon to pay this time. It's good that he purposely or forgot to give me money for this. I don't want to look like I'm dating him because of his richness and money. I'm no gold digger here, and I don't want to be one either.

When my bag almost came to its over flowing height, I decided it was enough for a day. I asked the lady the total, as I began to take out some money. The price wasn't bad. I was sort of surprised. With all this stuff, it should've been more expensive. Not that I'm not thankful or anything...

I exited the shop, meeting up with Brandon who was sitting by the nearby bench, doing who knows what on his phone. I walked in front of him, startling him with my sudden appearance.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket. I nodded, feeling the need to hug him and thank him.

"Brandon?" I asked as we walked outside.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you!" I smiled, jumping on him and tangling my arms around his neck. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as his mouth approached my ear. I thought he was going to kiss it, even though I had told him I wasn't ready, but I was wrong. He whispered something:

"You're my girlfriend now. It's my responsibility to keep you happy and fulfill your wishes, perfection," I rolled my eyes and smiled as i dug my face deeper in his shoulders. He rubbed my back affectionately.

"I'll keep you happy, perfection," he said with a smirk. I like that. Perfection...


	14. Chapter 14: Money and Wealth Issues?

Chapter 14: Money and wealth problems?

**Soooo HI! I just wanted to say...THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOO EVER MUCH FOR THE 100 REVIEWS! I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far! I'm so happy and thankful! You guys are amazing! All of you had posted such positive reviews and it makes me happy that you guys don't have complains about this story! Thank you all who's ever reviewed on this story so far! I hope you guys continue reviewing and to make the plot even more interesting for you guys and myself! I love you guys a ton! THANK YOU! I think I'm gonna cry... :')**

**Responses to reviews- **

**Girlz-Rule123- Thank youuuu! I'm glad you loved the previous chapter! Here's the update, and I hope you like it.**

**Briar Charming- Thank you! And yes, Brandon kinda named her Perfection. **

**Juileee0721- Your very welcome and thank you very much! I'm glad you thought it was cute. **

**WinxMusaFan- Yup, ice cream! Haha, their actually real toppings in that same store, but they taste good. I'm happy that you would love another chapter. Here it is. Enjoy!**

**StarStyleSunshine- Thank you! Haha, okay and I hope this was soon enough. **

**Alex winx club (guest)- Thanks a bunch! Your welcome, and I'll definitely try my best to keep up the pace! **

**Passion Unbroken- Haha, yup. He thinks she's perfection! And you're right about the feels though! Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so very much! I appreciate your honesty about my improvement and fast writing! **

**Snb4evss (chapter 13)- Aww, gosh you're so sweet! I'm glad that you love this story and that made it you happy/giggly. Thank you so much. Haha, I guess it's a good thing that your braces came off because like...the struggle of braces is real. Even though I don't have them.**

**(Chapter 11)- Thank you, thank you, thank you, AND THANK YOU FOR BEING THE 100TH REVIEWER! I appreciate it a lot! Thank you so much for reviewing again and getting me 100 reviews. I'm so very thankful! **

**Guest- Haha, I'm assuming you're a guy since you said that. I'm glad you liked the romance in the previous chapter. Thanks. **

**Stella's POV **

"Ohmy gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I can't. I just can't," I chanted lowly, stuffing the apartment keys into the keyhole. Breathing quickly, I busted into the house, running to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I leaned on the door, trying to recall what just happened. Hmm...nothing really.

_"_What? Nothing really?! Are you kidding yourself Stel? The guy called you perfection, and you call that _nothing really_?" I whispered to myself. I breathed quickly like before, a smile spreading across my blushed up face.

"I hope you stays like this Brandon. Don't change," I said to myself, closing my eyes.

"Stella! You okay in there?" Bloom asked from the other side of the door, with a knock.

"Yeah, Uhh..it was a bathroom emergency!" I lied. Truth is, I just had to let that whisper, blush, and smile out to myself. I felt like right now, it's right to only excite myself. Awkward feeling I got there...

"Oh, alright!"

After a few minutes to myself, I came out.

"Girl, how come you come home late these days?" Musa asked, biting on a cookie.

"Musa, that's disgusting! Close your mouth!" Tecna said.

"But to what Musa asked you..." She continued.

"Yeah! To what I asked you?" Musa said, letting some disgusting bitten crumbs fall on the floor as Tecna glared at her. I laughed.

"Brandon took me on a date! Brandon took me on a date!" I sang.

"Really? Where? Oh gosh, was it romantic?" Flora asked excitedly. I might start calling her love or romance freak.

"Hmm...uhh...what was that place called?" I mumbled to myself, scratching my head.

"Was it a restaurant?" Layla asked.

"No. It was a frozen yogurt parlour or something," I said, trying hard to remember the damn name!

"Manches? Mintches? Ohh...umm...Merches?" I muttered.

"Menchies?" Bloom asked.

"YES! THAT'S THE ONE! Damn, stupid memory of mines!" I yelled.

"Ah, I heard that place is really good!" Flora said, raising her eyebrow. Well, at least she tried to. I giggled.

"Girl, it's not just good, it's fantabulous! But then Brandon goes,

'You know, this isn't the best froyo place though'" I said, quoting what he had said earlier.

"Well, of course he'd say that. These rich gals eat everywhere and everything!" Bloom said with a snort.

"Yeah, he's probably tried all of the froyo stores, but took you to a near but good one. You know, just to enjoy the afternoon _casually_," Tecna reasoned.

Or was it to make me feel less bad about my financial status?

_Stop thinking like that Stella. The guy took you somewhere good. Take it positively! Why do you always have to take some good thought in a negative path? _I thought_. _

Yeah, I'm being silly. He wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't. It's just me. I think too negatively..

Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to make me feel good by not taking me to a millionaire restaurant or something. Just so I wouldn't feel embarrassed.

Yeah see! I thought the exact same thing a minute ago, in a negative way. Now, I thought it in a positive way! Good job, Stel! You could've done that earlier though..

"Girls, we're running terribly low on money..." I heard Bloom whisper as I went back to my room. I gulped. Looks the like the worst is yet to come sooner or later...

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's POV<strong>

As I drove back home, I couldn't really focus on where I was going. I needed time or place to literally explode some excitement out like a girl. Maybe even squeals of joy, or huge smiles of happiness. It's been three days, yet I still can't get the fact about Stella being my girlfriend straight.

"Yo, where were you?" Riven asked, as I walked in his house where the rest of the guys were as well. His house is our everyday meet up place I guess.

"Sorry man. Was on a date with Stel," I answered.

"Well somebody's growin' up," he said, elbowing me with a smirk as I rolled my eyes playfully.

"In case you didn't know, I've already grown up," I said, going along with his game of sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, you know what I meant," he said, now taking his turn to roll his eyes playfully like I did.

"Bro, where were you at?" Sky asked me, as me and Riven approached the living room and collapsed on the couches beside the rest.

"He was on a date with Stella," Riven said, that smirk still on his face.

"Where's ya take her?" Helia asked.

"That frozen yogurt place, Menchies," I replied.

"Why Menchies? Isn't that a bit...cheap?" Nabu asked.

I sighed. I wish this cheap and expensive stuff didn't come up. Stella's financial status is a little...poor without her parents, and I didn't want to make her feel embarrassed by taking her to some expensive restaurant and letting her be stared at by annoying gazes. It's not what I, as her boyfriend, would do. Plus, I totally forgot to lend her money for shopping, but I guess she didn't seem to notice. It's not like I think I'm some rich stuck up, arrogant jerk because I'm not planning to show up as one. All of because of money, I don't want to start problems with her. I'm glad that we're not hung up on these situations...

Yet.

_Money doesn't buy love._ I thought_. _

"Oh, well, I just, you know, wanted to take her on a free type of date, I guess," I tried to reason, but they didn't look convinced.

"_Free_ type of date? What's that supposed to mean?" Timmy asked.

"Oh come on Tim. I thought you were the smart one here!" I tried laughing it off. Nope, not convinced.

"Listen, as much as smartness Timmy has in him, even a genius won't understand that! And for a fact, you're a smartass too. So talk real here, will ya?" Riven said. I sighed.

"Okay, listen! I didn't want her to feel harassed by disgusted stares! Don't you guys know those stupid billionaires or millionaires judge immediately just by looks? I see myself as quite different. I don't care what those people think of me, but they certainly _won't, _I repeat_, won't, _mess with my new relationship! And I'm not going to let Stella's low financial status bother me!" I said, feeling a bit of anger take over me as I spoke.

"Sorry dude. We never thought about that. But, it's not just Stella, it's our girls too. They live together. That means they share th-," Nabu attempted to speak, but I cut him off.

"Nabu, I know. And we're going to solve their 'financial problems' together. It's all sudden, but their our responsibility," I said, sighing out of frustration.

This is definitely going to be difficult.

* * *

><p>She lied there on the hospital bed, her beautiful blue eyes closed. Her twin sister, Emerald, sat beside her bed on a chair, sighing. They were too young to be here alone, with no parents, no other siblings, nothing. No one was there to accompany them, and help them pay for the surgery Emerald's sister needed.<p>

Emerald felt tears in her eyes come up slowly as she said, "Sapphire, please wake up. Don't leave me like this, alone."

Sapphire. That was her name. It's no wonder her name was Sapphire. Her eyes were beautifully coloured by the water of the clean, blue ocean, as she opened them weakly. Emerald squeezed her emerald green eyes shut, crying.

"Emerald. Don't cry. Please. I did what you asked me to," Sapphire said weakly, trying to stop her sister's sobbing.

"Sapphire, you're so brave" Emerald said softly, taking her sister's hand and kissing it. Sapphire gave a small smile, before closing her eyes again.

"I _will_ get help for you. I _will_, for sure," Emerald said, not sure if she was reassuring her sister, or herself.

**Hint, hint. This will probably make the plot twist. Yes, it was confusing, but you guys will understand this last part soon. You gotta wait peeps ;) Again, thanks a bunch for the 100 reviews! Sorry if I mentioned too much of "financial." It was just to show that all of a sudden, Stella and her friends are running out of money and about Brandon and his friends having a lot of it.**


	15. Chapter 15: Hoping This Will Be Over

**Responses to reviews-**

**Passion Unbroken- Thank you so much. I'm happy to hear that. **

**WinxMusaFan (guest)- No problem! I'm lazy to log in too sometimes. Lol yup! It's in Canada, and the name is Menchies too. I know, It's weird xD**

**Thank you! You were one of the reviewers who helped me get over 100 reviews. But I kinda feel bad because some of them were the reviews that told me not to stop the story :( Lol ugh yeah, school sucks! **

**Anyway, thanks a lot! **

**Guest- I'll take that as a positive review :) **

**wildlife1103- Thank you so much! Read this chapter and you'll find out who they are ;) **

**Lily (guest)- Thank you! Happy birthday! I hope you have fun! Wow, you're 16? I'm way younger (I'm embarrassed xD) **

**Briar Charming- Thank you! **

**Stella Love Sunshine- Yes, they can. It's sweet! Find out if they are villains or not by reading this chapter! ;) thank you soo much! I can't wait to write this chapter!**

**Stella's POV**

I sat there in history class, waiting for lunch as the teacher kept blabbering on with his nonsense. I was already starting to lose hope about keeping up with our money problems. I can't seem to concentrate on anything. If this keeps up, I might even fall into depression..

_RINGGGGGGGG! _

Finally! Lunch Time!

I told the girls I wouldn't be sitting with them today. I honestly did not want to be a part of their plan to keep up our status. It'll just make my emotional state even worse. I sat alone at lunch as I suddenly lost my appetite. I was so busy wondering around my thoughts that I didn't notice Brandon sitting beside me.

"What brings you here?" I asked lowly. I didn't even have the voice to talk today. All this madness is making me go down.

"I wanted to ask you something important Stel," Brandon said seriously.

"What?"

"Stella, are you in need of something?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Well, if it's your help that you tried giving to me at this same spot a few weeks ago, no thank you," I said sarcastically. I expected him to laugh, but that serious look was still there. Does he know?

"I'm serious Stella. I know something is wrong, and if it takes my entire life to make you feel better, I'm ready for it," he said.

"Nothing is wrong Brandon, it's just not right," I said, not sure if that made sense.

"Same thing. If something isn't wrong but it's not right either, it's definitely wrong," he said.

"Brandon, I really don't want to talk about this right now. Maybe later," I said softly, getting up from my seat as I walked away. I heard him sigh from the distance. I hope these conflicts don't ruin much of our relationship. I sighed. I was on the verge of crying.

_No, you're stronger than this Stel! Hold it back! You can do much better than this! _

I wiped my face, just in case there were any signs of tears or crying. I took a deep breath before dismissing myself from school early and walking out. I told the principal that I was sick. He seemed to be fine with it since I did look weak from not eating anything.

I was now out of the school boundaries. Away from it, actually. I seemed to be utterly confused, bothered. I felt the need to sit down somewhere. Anywhere. As long as I can get my thoughts straight. I found a nearby bench at an empty park, and sat down.

To be honest, our wealth issues wasn't the only thing bothering me. Something inside me was pinching me. It was telling me that someone I love is in trouble and needs help. But who? Who can be that someone that I love, and needs help?

_It must be the girls, right? Pfft...of course! I love them, and they need help, right? _

But something told me that's not it. There was more to in this pinch than love and money. There was pain. Someone's in pain, and I've got to find out who.

I sighed. I was in a deep mess. Just a few days ago I was having so much fun being with Brandon, going to the movies, eating ice cream with him. What happened? And how did it happen?

Tears. Tears ran quickly down my cheeks. One by one, they fell, wanting to win the race to touch my chin, nose and lips. My breathing quickened. I sobbed quietly as the unknown place I was at started spinning. Great, now I have a headache. I hugged my knees as I pulled them up the bench. I put my head down, as tears continued to fall.

An arm touched my shoulder, as I whipped my head up.

"Are you okay?"

"Brandon, does it look like I'm okay?"

He sighed as I put my head back down in between my knees. I felt him sit down beside me, rubbing my shoulder.

"It'll be okay," he told me.

"How do you know?" I asked softly.

"Because we're here for you. You're not alone. We're all here for each other," he replied.

"But you don't know-"

"Stel, of course I know what's wrong. Why else do you think I'm not asking that?"

I looked away, not knowing what to say. All I wish I could do is tell him how much money I need from him, ask him for help. But I'm better than that. I'm not a gold-digger.

"Stel, a gold-digger is different. A gold-digger dates someone for money only. You _need_ money. Gold diggers _want_ money. The situation is different," he said, as I realized what I was thinking came out loudly.

"Still. Just because you're loaded, it doesn't mean I can take advantage of that,"

"You're not understanding the point, Stella. You were fine a few days ago. You all were fine, and I know you didn't intent to date me for money. But this is sudden. It just happened and I don't blame you. But I want to help you Stella. It's one of my responsibilities as your boyfriend," he said softly, giving me a hug from the side. I swallowed the lump that was making me cry, clutching his neck tightly as I hugged him back. And I think he didn't think before kissing me on the cheek, since it was right beside his face. After a moment, he gasped.

"I'm sorry Stel, I forgo-,"

"That's okay," I said, putting my head on his chest.

"I love you, and because I do, I'll help you no matter what," He said, making me gasp and smile when he stated the words, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered in his chest, thankful for having the best guy anyone could ever wish for.

* * *

><p><strong>Ariana's POV <strong>

I walked down the streets, men drooling as I rolled my eyes. None of these pathetic men noticed me before, how come now?

That stupid Stepha...Sterla...whatever her name is! Yeah, she's about to learn a lesson! Trust me, I'm a nice person, but when it comes to the only man I love, nobody can come in my way! Nobody!

"Excuse us ma'am, can you please help us?" A little girl with blonde hair and green eyes asked, who was struggling in carrying a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Of course sweety. What can I do for you?" I asked. See, I can be nice. I'm only mean to people who deserve it.

"My name is Emerald Solaria. This is my twin sister Sapphire Solaria. We need help. My sister is in need of surgery and we don't have any money to pay for it. Do you know anybody who would be willing to help us?" She asked.

Solaria? Why does that sound so very familiar?

Hmm..maybe if Brandon and I can get together again, I can ask him to pay for this Sapphire's surgery. After all, the guy is loaded. And he would love me so much for my generosity, that he would date me again!

"Come on, I'll help you. Follow me," I told her. I stopped at a nearby fast food restaurant and told the girls to sit down while I call Brandon.

"Hello?" Brandon's voice went through my ear. I'm surprised he even picked up.

"Brandon, it's Ariana. I-"

"Ariana? Did I not tell you to stop communicating with me?"

"Brandon, this is important. These two girls need help and I thought we could help them toget-"

"_We_? _Together_? I can help them myself with my girlfriend. I won't and don't need _you_ in this," He replied. Girlfriend? He has a girlfriend?!

"Bring these two girls over at my house, and leave immediately after that. Do you understand?" His voice became harsh and he hung up.

"Damn!" I swore.

I sighed and did as he told me. I went to his house and dropped the girls at his house. As I went back home in my expensive car, the word 'girlfriend' kept floating in my head.

He has a girlfriend and it's not me?

This is will be harder than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's POV <strong>

That Ariana! I told her not to fraternize with me anymore! At least she listened to what I had to say.

The two girls, who looked like they were about 12, stood there, amazed at all the things they saw. One of them looked like she could use some medical help, while the other struggled in carrying her. Okay, let's try to be nice, but not too formal.

"Hello girls. What are your names?" I asked them nicely.

"Good evening. My name is Emerald Solaria and this is my sister, Sapphire Solaria. My sister nee-"

"Hold up. Solaria?" I asked, shocked at this discovery.

"Umm...yes. Is there something wrong?" She asked, looking frightened. I just stood there, wide eyed.

_Solaria. Stella Solaria. Emerald Solaria. Sapphire Solaria. _

Stella never told me she had two younger twin sisters!

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. Umm..why don't you two go sit down on that couch and I'll bring you something to drink," I told them.

"That's okay sir. We're good," she told me. But I could practically hear the grumblings of their stomachs. They must be hungry.

"Please, call me Brandon. And I'm pretty sure you guys are starving,"

I walked to the kitchen. I'm glad my parents are coming home late today.

Stella has sisters and she never told me? She has sisters who don't live with her? I'm so bewildered right now. I'm gonna call her today and know what's going on. I took out two glasses, poured Apple juice in both of them, and gave it to them. I saw Emerald giving it to her sister, sip by sip.

"So what seems to be the problem?" I asked them.

"Sir...Brandon, my twin sister here is in need of a surgery. We've been stuck in a hospital, trying to persuade the doctors to give a surgery we would be able to afford, but there's none we can. It would be ever so nice of you if you can help us..." She said, looking down with embarrassment.

Yes, these definitely are Stella's sisters. I mean, their both running through the same issues.

"I'd be glad to help you girls. But I have a few questions for you," I said, wanting to know the facts.

"Yes?" Emerald asked.

"Do you have any other siblings? I asked.

"No, Sapphire is my only one,"

"What happened to your parents?"

"Last year, we were to know that they died in a car crash," she said sadly.

"I'm so sorry sweety," I said, sympathetically.

_Exact same thing happened to Stella's parents. _

_"_I'm sorry if these questions were personal, but..." I said, trailing off. I was about to say that Stella is their sister too , but I prevented it. It's no use. I'm not even 100% sure, and plus, I just met them. I won't tell them anything today.

"But?" She asked.

"Umm...Uhhh... But how old are you?" I asked, making it up on the spot.

"We're 12," she said.

"Alright. Why don't you guys do me a favour and rest. I'll be helping you as much as possible," I said, standing up. As I did, Emerald did too, running to me and giving me a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, as I chuckled to myself.

_She's just like Stella. _

_"_Yes_, _thank you very much Brandon. I'm very sorry if this is too much-" Sapphire finally spoke, but I cut her off.

"It's nothing. Honestly, I'm glad I could help you," I said, bending down to her and stroking her beautiful sisters-like blonde hair. All three (Emerald, Sapphire and Stella) of them had the exact same hair colour.

I led them up to their temporary room, as they thanked me again and went inside.

I sighed as they closed the door. Another problem just rose. Should I be upset with Stella for not telling me she had sisters?

_"No. The poor girl's already stressed Brandon. Besides, she just became your girlfriend. She's not supposed to tell you everything," I told myself. _

But what about my family? What will my parent's reaction be to this. I already told them I was dating Stella, and they were extremely happy that I moved on from Ariana. They even said, "bring her over sometime Brandon!" But what now? She's having financial problems, she has a sister who needs a surgery...

I wish this will be over soon.

**Well now you guys know who Emerald and Sapphire are! Are you guys surprised? Tell me in the reviews! And sorry for hiding that for such little time. You guys know I can't hide stuff for long! :/ **


End file.
